huntress: Ratchel Grey
by MissLantern
Summary: Ratchel Grey has spent her entire life training and learning to take down her prey. She follows her enemey to Gotham in hopes of finding the one person who destroyed her life. Will she be savable? Or is she as dead as her prey?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Just so everyone knows, I made this character up. If you want to learn more about Izzie in this story I have the first chapters up of her story. Most of the characters I write about have been modified in some way, and I hope you like these stories**

I've only been in Gotham city for a week and the blood suckers are already on the move. They must know that I followed them here because they already moved Cain to a safer location. I finally caught up to the bastard and he flees like a scared little girl.

Not only am I going in circles, but I've been trying to avoid being seen by Batman. The moment I stepped foot in his city, I knew I was taking a big risk. I haven't seen any signs of him which was good. Although a small part of me wants to. Like me, he's a warrior who patrols the night in search of his prey.

My goal is to conduct my business quickly and then get the hell out of his city and back to Chicago, my home. Even though I grew up there, it felt weird going back. I couldn't bring myself to go anywhere near my old neighborhood. After I learned that Cain had switched cities, I packed up what little possessions I had and followed him to Gotham.

Before I left though I payed a visit to Izzie. After my mission in Russia, I returned to my master in Japan where she had sent a letter. That's when I found out that she was now a Green Lantern. I was shocked and didn't know how to feel on the matter. In my eyes' she was my baby sister who needed to be protected. Now it was the other way around. She would be putting her life on the line for other people. When I saw her, she was freaking out.

We had a long discussion about what happened to her, and why she had her new powers. It was a conversation I hoped I would never have to have with her. Because now she was back in the supernatural world with a red X pasted on her forehead. To make it worse she's a famed Green Lantern now. It will only be a matter of time until Cain puts one and one together. After all it all started with two sisters. I just hope the other lantern can protect her.

I kept her in the dark all these years hoping she would live a normal life. But she deserves to be what she is. Ever since she was a kid she's been brave and strong. After all it was her who saved my life that night. Even though she can't remember, I will always remember what she did.

Ratchel Marie Grey

I closed my journal and laid back on the hotel bed head board. This was my 100th journal entry and I still hadn't accomplished anything. It's hard to believe that's it's been ten years. Ten years since my sister's life and mine changed.

I lay on the bed and tried to fight the images that haunted my every waking moment of the day.

It was late on a cold winter's night. It was December 12 and my sister and I were watching Christmas cartoons. I was 12, and Izzie was 8. Mom was cleaning the kitchen and dad was reading one of his many books.

Our old grandfather clock chimed 10 o'clock and mom put Izzie to bed. Then we heard the knocking at the door. I knew at once what the drill was. My father was worried for his thoughts were puzzled. My father told me and my mom to hide in the other room.

This had been the third time this week, so I didn't think anything of it. Mom led me past Izzie's and my room and into her room. We kneeled behind the bed in front of the window and she held me tightly.

Her long blond hair fell in waves covering my entire face. That's when the crashing started. I could hear the door being blown open, and things being thrown across the room. I began to cry and mom tried to comfort me by letting her presence known in my mind. I'll never forget it either. Her presence reminded me of the ocean and I still think of it today when I need to calm down.

I searched my father's thoughts and I watched the scene from his point of view. A tall dark figure was standing over my father. He held a long blade in his hand, and I could tell he was evil. He had long black hair that fell from a widow's peak. His skin was white as snow, and his eyes glowed red with a crazy look about them.

His body was lean but was mostly covered by a long black trench coat. He spoke in our ancient language and my father answered back in the same language.

"It took me 20 years to track you down. Now you will be a part of my glorious revolution."

"I'll die before I let you reach your goal" said my father. "Well that can be arranged" yelled the attacker.

The attacker lunged, but my dad was able to side swipe him. He raised his hand and a bright light erupted from his palm. The man dropped his sword and went flying into the wall. My dad then ran at the guy and grabbed his face with both of his hands. The same lights came out of his hands only this time it didn't fire. The intruder screamed and kicked my dad in the chest sending him flying.

_"Did you really think you could absorb my power? You may be the son of that witch, but I am a pure blood Vampire. My kind will always be your superior. Now, first I'm going to rip your throat out, and then your sweet little blonde. And don't worry about your children"_ I felt the alarm my dad was feeling.

_"How did you know" _he asked him_._ My heart sank at my dad's worried tone. He was not the type of man to show fear. He was a big guy that was tough, and knew how to handle difficult situations. When he told us to do something we did it. And he never left us alone. My mom and me and my sister were always protected in some way. And to feel the fear emanating from my dad frightened me more than this…vampire.

_"My followers have been keeping tabs on your brats. Especially the one that accidently killed one of my soldiers. Haven't you taught those girls how to be inconspicuous"_ He laughed.

_"As I said, I won't kill them right away. I have my own plans for them"_ he said picking up his Katana. My dad tried to get up but his chest roared in pain. The Vampire pointed his sword at my father and flashed a pair of elongated teeth.

"_Ratchel my love, I'm sorry that I failed you. You remember the talk that we had? I place you in charge of Beth if something happens to… your mother. I love you very much"_ he said through our mental bond. I couldn't communicate how much I loved him. All I could do was silently mouth the words. My mother was crying and I knew he had communed with her as well.

The vampire raised his blade and ran his sword through my father's chest. I lost connection with him and I knew he was dead, and so did my mother.

She let out a horrific scream and gathered me to my feet. My vision was blurry from tears and I could barely make out her face. If I could see I would have been staring at myself. I have her long blonde hair, my father's green eyes, and my parent's height. Izzie also looks like me except for her frailty and her breathing problems.

My mother, Marie Grey, pulled me through our buildings fire escape. "Climb down Ratchel. I'm going to get your sister" she said going back inside. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out. "No mommy, don't go back in. I read her mind, she's hiding." She gave me a sad look and placed a hand on my cheek.

"My love, you will one day find out what it's like to love someone so much that you would risk anything to protect them. Now wait here for me while I go in and get my other little girl" she said as she closed the window and I suddenly noticed the cold winter's air. I wrapped my thin arms around my chest and shivered. I was in my nightgown, and shaking. But not from the cold, I was absolutely terrified. I was afraid for my mother and for Izzie. But the one thing that scared me most of all was the man with the glowing red eyes. My mom felt my fear and reassured me with her presence. The smell of the ocean and its vast wide seas came to my mind. My shaking subsided and I felt like I could do anything.

My safety net however was yanked out from under me and it felt like someone hit me in the back of the head. The part of my mind where my mother's presence resided was suddenly yanked out from under me. Never before had I felt a blank space and the feeling was overwhelming.

She was on her way to Izzie's room when he got her. My mother's screams echoed throughout the night air until it became silent again.

I collapsed onto the fire escape and could hear it creak from the sudden movement. I wrapped my arms around my chest and began to scream. Once I gained somewhat control, I locked my fear and pain away and stood up on unsteady legs.

I don't know what made me move but that's when I went back inside for Izzie. I balanced myself on the apartment wall, and I shimmied across until I reached Izzie's window. I opened it and crawled inside.

Izzie was under her bed and sobbing. She held her hand over her mouth to try and keep quit but she was easily heard. She crawled out and ran into me knocking the wind out of me. I opened her closet door and shoved her in. I forced her to sit and threw blankets on top of her and motioned for her to be quit.

I touched her face, and used my powers to calm her emotions so that she would stop sobbing. I closed the door, and waited. Then he opened the door. He moved so fast that I didn't even realize that he was standing behind me.

His hands held my neck to the side and he leaned his face into my neck. His touch was colder than the winter air, and I was totally frozen with fear.

He let in a big gulp of air, and ran his tongue up and down my jugular vein. "Another Fairy wrench" he hissed. All I could do was stare at the closet and pray that Izzie would be safe. I placed a protective shield around her but it was hard to maintain with the state I was in.

"Why" was all I could mutter. "Your ancient blood will begin a new era for vampires. Now that your entire race is extinct, I will use you, the last Fairy to turn Vampires into day walkers. After I sink my fangs into your flesh, you will belong to me. I will use you to take over these weak humans, and I Cain, will rule over all vampires" He said in a cold eerie voice. "After all, it was that woman that refused to help my mother. Her death drove my father mad, and I as well. Hard to believe it's been almost 550 years" he hissed wrapping his sharp nails around my neck.

He let out a loud roar and sharp teeth pierced my neck. I screamed and thrashed but nothing I did made him let me go. I got weaker as I felt blood being drawn from my body. I closed my eyes to hide from the terror and tried to picture anything to make it go away.

I saw my family but no friends. I was home schooled my whole life because of what I was. My parents had to hide because our kind was being hunted down one by one.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that the closet door was open. Good, Izzie was able to sneak away. I sank to the floor, too weak to stand, with Cain still at my neck and growling like an animal. All of a sudden, a big flash of hot orange light surrounded me and my attacker.

Cain dropped me on the floor and jumped out the window sending glass flying everywhere. Izzie stood in the door way holding a can of hair spray and a lighter.

_"We will meet again my princess. In the mean time, hate me and get stronger. The stronger you are the better. I will be back for the other girl. She is no use to me"_ he said flashing his blood soaked teeth before jumping out the window.

Izzie grabbed my arms and began to drag me out of the room. Blood continued to ooze out of my jugular vein and it began to leave a trail on the carpet.

A small fire had started in our room, and it began to get out of control. "Is he gone?" she asked. I couldn't answer and I was fighting to stay conscious. She dragged my limp body through the hall and over mom and dad's lifeless bodies. Mom's throat was cut open and lying in a pool of blood. Dad was in the living room with multiple stab wounds and I bite mark on his neck.

Izzie dragged me out to the main apartment building and put me up against the wall. She was crying so hard that no noise came out. The fire alarms went off, and I slowly stood up. Fighting the dizziness, I told her to stay out here and I ran back into the apartment.

I went over to mom. While fighting the urge to vomit, I took off her cross necklace that dad had given her the night I was born. Dad told me that it was given to his mom many years ago, and that one day it would be given to me because I was the oldest.

After I grabbed it, I weakly fought my way through the flames and went back to Izzie in the hall. She was sitting down in a strange hunched over position and hyperventilating. What I did for her probably saved her from the nightmares that I have every night. I put my hand on her forehead and concentrated the rest of my energy. I wiped the whole night away from her memories and replaced it with a fire fighter saving her from our burning home which killed mom and dad.

When I finished she was out cold. Too exhausted to do anything, I passed out on top of her. I briefly remember a fire fighter lifting me up and riding to the hospital in an ambulance. When I awoke I was questioned and I stuck with the anonymous fire story.

Because we had no relatives, we became wards of the city. The two of us were separated due to our age and sent to live in separate homes. Izzie moved in with Sharron, her best friend, and I was sent to live in a teen youth facility. That's where I first learned to fight. Becoming violent and scared, they locked me up in a troubled youth facility.

There they gave me a journal which helped some. After four months of hell, a man named Pai Mai took me in as his pupil. He knew everything about me, what I was, and what I wanted. Revenge.

I also learned to master my powers and used them as weapons. I could now control weak minded people, I could heal people within limits, and I could wipe out memories and make up new ones.

I can read any mind but, I still have trouble keeping others thoughts out, and it's very exhausting. Along with my gifts, Pai Mai supplied me with weapons. He hand made me a silver sword to kill vampires with. Silver throwing stars, and my personal favorite, a wooden cross bow that can stack any vampire within sight. My identity is hidden behind a purple mask that makes me look as deadly as I hope to be. However my lack of funds has really taken a toll on my armor. The thin black material is easily cut, and my black hunting boots are beginning to get holes. I lost my gloves in a fire last week, and I no longer have any gadgets. I always have my sword strapped behind my back, and my long blonde hair is always down. It makes me feel safe when I can't see behind or around me. I don't need to see for I always sense people before they see me.

Now that my time with Pai Mai was over, I am now a rogue, a runaway, and he will continue to hunt me for my deception. It took me a while, but I was able to cover my tracks and now I'm back in my home city. The people of Chicago call me The Huntress. I succeeded in hiding from the cameras in order to protect myself. Because my master's agents would be knocking at my door the very next day.

Now I reside in Gotham, and Cain is somewhere in this city, and I will find him. If I could just stay clear of Batman, than everything will go according to plan. Ever since I've heard about him, I was obsessed about meeting him. It's too bad that we don't mix.

The vampires call me the day walker. There's no way a day walker and a dark knight could ever co exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I spent the day selecting my college courses. I was officially admitted into Gotham medical school. Even though I didn't go to a premed college, I was able to pass the entrance exams with forged documents. After all i am a trained spy and assassin.

After I finished the all of the paper work I studied a map of Gotham and memorized specific roots to take. After all I was new, and if I was going to stay here, I needed to know what I was in store for. This city was known for its wackos, including Batman. Perhaps I'll fit right in.

I also needed to find a job. My master supplied me on my missions, but the minute I left, all of my accounts were frozen. My clothing was in desperate need of replacing, and my apartment was bare. All of my saving went to Izzie after she got out of rehab. Now she has a job and offered to pay me back, but of course I wouldn't take it.

Another week had gone by and I not so much as heard a peep to where Cain's whereabouts are. The vampires are also less active because they know whose city this is.

I haven't seen batman at all, but I did spot Nightwing over by Bludhaven. I also ran into Catwoman two nights ago. She was very interesting.

I was making my way over to Wayne Tower because I figured that place would be an info power house. I broke in and searched the data base. However, I was unable to get access, so I called it a quits and let myself out the back door.

That's when I spotted her. I've never seen anyone quit like her before. She was on the roof of a bank carrying a large burlap sack over her shoulder. She had extended claws, and moved just like a cat.

I reached for her mind and was surprised at what I saw. Her mind consisted of two separate personalities. Her real name is Selina Kyle and that side of her was quiet and shy. Her other side was wild, and the need to be free was very obvious.

At that moment she was hoping that batman would show up and chase her. The thought of it brought her immense pleasure, and it made me blush. I couldn't help but marvel at his appearance in her train of thought.

The way she saw him was how people worshipped a god. I pulled away from her, for I was feeling too much for someone that I've never even met.

I made a mental note that if I ever sense anything like the jungle, then I'll know that Catwoman is nearby.

So not even two weeks and I've begun to see the high lights of Gotham. I didn't have any famous criminals back in Chicago. My only enemy is an unheard of legend that probably even the batman doesn't know exists.

I hadn't realized that I was standing in my apartment just staring into space. That's the problem with my abilities; I'm always so distracted. Not that I knew what normal was. I have no idea how to interact with people, and i always come off as awkward. Being around others is very suffocating because of my abilities and because I've been isolated most of my life. It took me a long time just to get to where I am now.

I looked at the clock; it was 8:30. I made myself dinner, not that I can cook, and suited up for my second life.

I snuck out the window and jumped onto the next building roof top. Tonight's goal was to get more information on batman. The only way to find him was to stake out the bat signal and wait. I figured that if anyone knew anything about the vampires it would be him. He wasn't called the world's greatest detective for nothing. So if I followed him, I might get lucky.

I arrived at the police station and waited. The signal went on at exactly 9:35 pm. I figured it would be a few hours until he showed. I was wrong. He emerged from the shadows five minutes later.

My stomach began to sink from my nerves, an di couldn't believe I was seeing the dark knight himself. Even though I've never talked to him, I feel a connection with him. I'm also a hunter of the night, and I instill fear among my victims. It's the only emotion that I understand completely.

He walked with a slow steady gait, and met up with a cop. I compared they're height and the difference was staggering. He looked about 6 foot 2. His long black cape dragged when he walked, and the only skin I could make out was a strong chin and lips. I shivered from looking at the cape. My horrible experience with my cape came to mind, and it made me nauseous. "_Never again_" I mentally think.

The way he looked and everything he stood for just left me awestruck, which is a rare feeling for me to have. Just staring at the symbol on his chest made my respect for him double. If our roles were reversed, I wondered if I could be anything like him. _"You are nothing"_ my other self said. She was right, I am nothing.

If he wanted he could probably snap me in two. After all this was the man that dealt with criminals like the Joker, and was a major leader in the Justice League. I couldn't decide what I felt more, utter fear, or total respect for this person. Or maybe he wasn't a person, maybe he really was a god like the Kryptonian. I now understood why Catwoman saw him the way she did.

If he looked this impressive, I could only imagine what his mind was like. To be able to hear what he was thinking made me extremely curious. So I did what I promised myself I would never do.

I opened my mind, and searched for his. I immediately felt the cops who I learned his name is Jim Gordon. But no matter how hard I focused I couldn't locate him. Weird. So I tried harder. I tried so hard that I could hear my pulse in my ears.

Due to my concentration, I pulled in 50 different minds in the surrounding areas. 50 different names, personalities, and thoughts all at once. It felt like an atomic bomb just went off inside my head. My mind was on over load and if I didn't stop I was going to pass out from exhaustion. Why couldn't I read his mind? Even if he had a gadget it wouldn't have stopped me. My family's blood line is very powerful, and nothing can stop me.

Perhaps if I touched him… no, I could never get that close to him. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. What if, what if he was my, leelan? No a leelan, according to my ancient people, was your opposite self that you are destined to be with. Because your minds are so a like you can't read theirs.

My father told me that it's only happened a handful of times. When it does happen, it's one of the most sacred bonds two people can share. I closed my eyes in disbelief and tried several more times to reach him and failed.

Gordon shook batman's hand and walked off. When I returned my gaze to batman, he was gone. I stood up and started going over roof tops in search of him. My mind was on over load as to why I couldn't hear his thoughts.

I landed on a roof top to catch my breath I really need some new equipment. When I caught my breath I stood up and prepared to jump again. I was about to make my leap when I heard a deep masculine voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my city." I couldn't sense who it was so I turned around to face him, and I felt like my stomach was going to fall through the roof.

Batman stood just 2 yards away from me, and the sight of him made me feel like I was shrinking. He had his right hand on his belt and one foot in my direction. He looked prepared to attack, but I was to dumbstruck to do anything.

"I'll ask you once more, who are you" he grumbled while narrowing his eyes. He was so tall compared to my 5 foot 7 small body. His muscles showed through his armor, and his belt had many compartments. What would I give to see what kind of gadgets he had.

He was eyeing the sharp blade on my back, and my cross bow at my hips. I had bad guy look all over me. Shit, I was in trouble. So I did the stupidest thing I have ever done, I ran. I had no idea what abilities he was capable of, and I wasn't sure if I could hold my own against him. I never run into battle unprepared, I always have a strategy and I always know my opponent inside and out.

I leapt over roofs, ran through abandoned buildings, I did everything I could to lose him. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail because for once I had to use my eyes because I couldn't sense him. At first I thought I lost him. Then I looked to my right and saw him swinging around the corner on a grapple gun.

Years of combat training instinctively made me pull out my sword to defend myself. I stood in a ready for anything stance with my blade held back behind me. I held the sheath in my other hand to use as a blocking tool.

He landed and pulled out a small black rod that tripled in size. He went at me fast and our two weapons struck. I was able to cut off about an inch of his, and he looked stunned that I was able to. My master swordsman skills outmatched his. Even though I couldn't read his mind to interpret his moves, I was taught to read a person's thoughts and moves through body language. I had him in a defensive stance, so I back flipped back to allow him to attack. My main rule was to always allow my opponent to strike first. That way there were no surprises., which I hate.

He took another swing but I avoided it easily and hit him square in the face with my sheath. A small red mark was on his cheek bone, and he stepped back to avoid my incoming move. After he regained himself, he came at me even harder this time. I blocked his move and tried to keep my dangerous blade away from him. I instead attacked him only with the sheath. After all I didn't want to kill him.

I ran at him fast and dove under his legs. I sprang up behind him and swung my sheeth at his head. He blocked it with the spikes on his arm, and knocked it out of my hand which left me with my blade. I didn't want to hurt him, so I used kid gloves and let him knock it out of my hand. When he came too close I back handed away, and threw my stars at him.

He deflected them with his batarangs. Wow, he was good. I was starting to have fun, and I couldn't help but smile at him. He definitely wasn't smiling, but had a look of confusion.

I pulled out my cross bow, and pointed it at him defensively. I backed off and was about to run when he shot at me with his grapple gun. To avoid it, I dropped my bow and somersaulted to the right.

The only weapon I had left was my mind, but it wouldn't work on him. The only thing left to do was to physically attack him, but that meant touching him. I didn't want to get that close, but I had no choice. Not that I couldn't hold my own in a fist fight; I'm stronger than the average human, and I'm a master at jujitsu, but when it comes to vampires, it's risky getting too close to them. If I got struck by one, it would be like a fly on a wind shield. So distance has always been favored.

He didn't stand around, he ran at me at a dead sprint. He knocked my feet out from under me, and I landed hard on the roof right on my tail bone. The impact made me nauseous and I couldn't get up. Breathing through the pain, I kicked at his leg but it didn't buckle. His weight was too much for me to knock him down.

He bent down and flipped me over. I flinched when he touched me, because I couldn't feel what he was thinking. It was like being blind and all of a sudden falling down a big hole. He slapped what I thought were cuffs on me and pulled me up roughly; bits of my hair fell from my pony tail and covered my eyes.

He gave me a weird look and it made me furious. What was he thinking! He tied me to a street pole on the street. He walked over to me and tried to remove my mask but I showed my teeth and gave him a death glare.

He backed off, which was smart of him. He pulled out a button and pressed it. A big black car, or should I say tank, turned around the corner and stopped in a blink of an eye. He gathered up my weapons and threw them in the back of the car. That really pissed me off! Those were handmade and weren't cheap.

He walked over to me and looked me over for more weapons. If I wasn't so pissed I would have blushed. "I'll give you one more chance, if you tell me who you are I'll have you put in jail instead of Arkham" he threatened. No one threatens me. I turned my head like a child, and ignored him.

One thing Pai Mai taught me was to never give in. He went over to his car and pulled out a radio. He was talking to Gordon about me. While he was distracted, I twisted my thumbs and pulled my hands out of the cuffs.

Pai Mai made sure that my thumbs were double jointed so no cuffs could ever hold me down. I reached under my boot, and pulled out a small silver knife. A warrior is never without a weapon, that was rule number 1.

I cut the rope around my wrist, and silently slipped away into the shadows. When I was clear I ran all the way back home. I was so lucky to get away. I could only imagine the look on his face when he'd seen that I got away.

Now I faced three problems. One, he has all of my weapons, and I am going to have to find a way to get them back. Two, he's going to be looking for me now. Three, he can trace my weapons back to Pai Mai, and through him, to Ratchel Grey. This meant war, and my life, my purpose, depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I opened my eyes and stretched. I waited for my eyes to adjust and then looked at my alarm clock. It was 6 am.

I was sprawled out on my bed in the most awkward position. The only thing I had on was my underwear and bra. My Huntress costume was on the floor and the window was wide open.

I shivered from the cool air and looked down at my body. I had bruises all over me. One on my arm where batman knocked my sheath out of my hand. My light skin also had a gash that went about a quarter down my arm. His spikes on his arm must have cut through my armor. I looked at my sheets and saw spots of blood. The wound was almost closed up from my unique healing abilities but it still hurt.

I looked over at the mirror on my wall and saw that my back also had a bruise on it. Batman really did a number on me last night. Well I did strike him in the face which probably pissed him off.

After I escaped, I sprinted through the alley ways to avoid being seen. Because I had to cover my tracks it took four hours to make it back to my apartment. I was so exhausted from last night's rendezvous that I just collapsed when I got home.

I closed my window and went into the bathroom to shower. I stood under the hot water for what seemed like forever. My muscles relaxed from the heat and I was feeling much better. I blow dried my hair and then went to go do my usual routine.

I ate some breakfast, which was the last of the food in the apartment. After I cleaned up I sat on the sofa, which was the only furniture I had besides my bed. After a few seconds of just staring into space and trying to block out the numerous thoughts from my neighbors, I went into my bedroom and dropped the towel I was covered in.

I looked my body over for more bruises and was glad that I didn't find any. I hate when my face gets marked up because I always have to come up with some cover story for them.

I went over to my suit cases that still needed to be unpacked. But first I needed to get some furniture before that happened.

I pulled out a pair of black denim skinny jeans and a red tank top. The weather today was supposed to be warm but I always dressed for cold weather. I get cold easily and I can't stand it. I also found out that my abilities are slightly weakened when I'm cold.

I brushed my long wavy blonde hair until it was evenly displayed around my shoulders. The length of my hair now went down to the middle of my back. I was going to have to get it trimmed again. It was becoming a hazard. It could easily be grabbed when I was out at night, but it killed me to cut it. It was one of the few security blankets that kept me calm. I always felt on edge and nervous, so finding my inner peace became a daily necessity.

I pulled on my black wedged boots and grabbed my book bag that was on the couch. My anatomy book was already in my bag so I headed out. My homework wasn't done so I would have to try and finish it before class started.

I locked my door twice to make sure no one could break in. I've developed a bit of ocd over the years. Whether it is my master's perfectionism that made me this way or my past, I would never know.

I walked down the hall and rolled my eyes at my neighbors. I've already decided that I couldn't stand my neighbors. One of them was constantly thinking about perverted and disgusting things. My other neighbor like me was in med school. However she was constantly going over different parts of the anatomy in her head. It made sleeping nearly impossible, not that I slept a lot these days between my second life and the nightmares. I was lucky to get six hours in two days.

I walked down the streets of Gotham towards the university. It was a short walk so a cab wasn't necessary. I made my way to the small coffee shop that was on the way to the university. I was short on cash so I skipped getting tea. I sat at one of the round tables and waited.

Last week I met a girl named Sally who was assigned to the same class I was in. normally I ignored other people but I tolerated her for some reason. She was very nice, and had a cute innocence about her. She reminded me of how I used to be 8 years ago.

She also had another quality that made our friendship easier. Instead of hearing what she thought, I got pictures. Not knowing her opinions, fears, perverse, or hateful thoughts helped me to relax and have a normal conversation.

Sometimes when I was talking to people I would get lost in their thoughts and have to ask them to repeat what they said. Many of them thought there was mentally something wrong with me.

The ring from the door opening woke me up from staring into space again. A tall man in an expensive coat walked into the shop. He was easily over six feet tall, and he walked with a powerful step. His black hair was neatly combed to the side, and he was wearing a black suit and pants with a red tie. As he walked towards the counter he glanced at me.

The moment our eyes met, a shiver went up my spin. It was as if everything in the room was blocked out except for him. His sapphire blue eyes lingered on mine for just a second or two. But in those two seconds, it felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. His jaw line was magnificent and his lips were perfect. He walked up to the counter and was placing his order.

It was then that I noticed someone was sitting across from me. I turned away from him and saw Sally sitting in front of me. Her brown hair was windblown and her cheeks were slightly red like always. She was wearing a navy blue spaghetti shirt and blue shorts with a brown belt. I smiled and acknowledged her briefly forgetting the handsome man at the counter.

"Geez I just got here and you're already spacing out. Are you ready for that big test today on the respiratory system" she asked. That test was today!

"Shit!" I said out loud. I quickly covered my mouth embarrassed by how loud that was. "I take that as a no" laughed Sally sipping her coffee. She eyed my hands and I got the image of me holding a tea cup. She was wondering why I didn't have tea today.

Before she asked I said, "My stomach kind of hurts so I'm laying off tea today" I said. She smiled at me in bewilderment.

"You know Ratchel, sometimes I think you're reading my mind" she giggled. I laughed sarcastically at her all too true words.

"That would be something wouldn't it" I joked back. We continued to laugh and joke when something caught Sally's eye.

"May I ask what is so funny?" asked a very deep masculine voice. I spun my head around to see the very handsome man standing in front of our table. He had two coffees in his hands and was looking at Sally. He then turned and looked down at me, a slight smile reaching his lips. He was standing close enough for me to catch a whiff of his cologne. It smelled amazing. All I could do was stare with my mouth open like an idiot. I was used to men looking at me and thinking perverted thoughts at me. My kind tended to attract regular people, and it was something my mom had warned me about. But never have I ever been attracted to a guy like this before.

I didn't really know how to act around men because I spent the past 8 years training and hunting vampires. I didn't have time to waste on things like men and dates. Sally was lucky to even be friends with me. Thank god Sally broke the silence.

"Oh my god, your Bruce Wayne!" Sally blurted out. I looked at her in confusion and raised my eye brows.

"Um, we were just laughing about something stupid. Um, my name is Sally Johnson, and this is Ratchel Grey" she motioned at me. Bruce grabbed her hand and kissed her like he was some kind of gentleman. Was he flirting with her! My sparkling image of him suddenly dropped to the floor and broke into a million pieces. He was no different than the rest of the men. I should be ashamed for letting my feelings get the better of me. My master would have hit me in the back of the head if he knew!

He then turned towards me and picked my hand up with his. I immediately prepared for his gross thoughts to protrude their way into my mind. Touching someone made it easier for me to listen in on them. But when our skin touched, I felt nothing. Before I could think about it, he raised my hand getting ready to kiss it but I pulled my hand out of his. I was severely disgusted with this Bruce Wayne guy; why Sally knew him I didn't care.

I pretended to be more interested in my nails and ignored him. I could feel Sally's glare on my forehead but I ignored her to.

"Just ignore her, she's in a crappy mood this morning, right Ratchel" she said kicking my in the shin. I glared at her and had the sudden urge to glamour her and make her say some rather hateful things to Mr. Wayne. It could be quit fun.

"That's ok. Do you mind if I sit and join you ladies for a few minutes. I'm waiting for my ride to the office" he asked. I was about to say no when he pulled up a chair and sat in between Sally and I.

I was beginning to feel nervous and antsy for some reason. My skin felt tingly and my heart was pounding. Why was I feeling this way? He was just a guy after all. Once again, Sally pulled me out of my distracted stare.

"So, I apologize for my friend's rude behavior. She just moved here from Chicago about two week ago. That's why she doesn't know who you are. Which is weird because almost everyone knows who you are no matter where they live. It's like she's living under a rock or something" she snorted nervously. I smiled at her awkward snort and continued to look at the table.

Out of curiosity I probed her mind. In her mind I saw Wayne tower, billboards, news clippings, parties, charities, women hanging on him wherever he went. So this guy was the owner of Wayne tower. The very place I broke into a week ago. I also found out that this guy was extremely wealthy and a complete player. Now I was pissed for two reasons. One, this guy I had ogled over was a womanizer. Second, Sally thought it was acceptable to tell a complete stranger my business. This was why I was loner.

"Sally, I know exactly who he is" I said to her. She stopped throwing rich boy here cupid stares and looked back at me. From her expression I knew she knew I was pissed.

"Well Ms Grey, may I ask what you are in town for?" he asked flashing me a set of perfect teeth. I came here to kill the vampire that slaughtered everything that mattered to me.

"I'm attending Gotham Medical School" I answered him without emotion. Perhaps maybe he would get the hint.

"Wow, that's very interesting. My father was a famous surgeon. Is that what you're taking up?" he asked me directly. I gave an annoyed sigh and nodded.

"Were both in the same class. Although I can't say she's the best student. She completely forgot about the test today" giggled Sally. God I wanted to gag at her pathetic attempt to flirt with this guy. One thing was for sure, I'll never look at Sally as an innocent girl ever again.

After her episode of nauseating flirtation she gasped which made me jolt and look around the room out of habit.

"Ratchel, whatever happened to your arm!" she asked stroking the long three red gashes that started from the top of my right thumb and then wove up to the middle of my arm. Bruce then stared at my arm, and I pulled it under the table to hide it.

"Oh that, I ah, got up in the middle of the night and scratched it on something" I lied. I was the worst liar especially when it came to injuries.

"Scratched it on what, you have no furniture" she said yanking my arm out from under the table. With her pointer finger she ran it down the middle gash. I winced as she did which caught Bruce's eye.

I pulled away and stood up. "Well Mr. Wayne it was nice meeting you" another lie. "But were going to be late to class" I said pulling Sally to her feet. He stood up as well and I had to crane my neck to look at his face. That nervous feeling I felt before was returning. It was then that I noticed a small bruise on his right cheek bone.

"Very well, I'd hate to make you late. My ride should be here shortly anyway. Oh, and Ms Grey, I noticed you didn't have any coffee, so I grabbed one for you" he said handing me one of the cups he had in his hand. I starred at the cup and then took it. Even though I hate the taste of coffee I took it anyway to be nice. At least that's what I think a normal person would do.

"I wasn't sure how you took it but I had a feeling you liked it black" he said straightening his jacket. I was lost for words. This guy that I was immensely rude to, wanted to give me a cup of coffee this whole time. I felt like a total asshole. I seriously needed to learn how to interact with people.

"Thank you, and yes, I do like it black" I said giving him a smile. Once again I was losing myself in his beautiful eyes. It was a shame we were so different. He was a handsome man with the world at his feet. He probably had the perfect family, perfect career, and hundreds of beautiful women which I saw him with in Sally's mind. He wouldn't want me if he knew what I really was. A freak with dysfunctional problems that would make a schizophrenic look normal.

I thanked him once again and left the store with Sally. On the way to the university, Sally couldn't stop rambling on about Bruce Wayne. She did numerous girly squeals and put her head to her forehead as if she was going to faint. How this girl got into med school was beyond me.

"It's a shame all that terrible stuff happened to him" said Sally. I looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. His parents were gunned down right in front of him when he was a kid. He disappeared for many years and he just came back a few years ago to take over his company" she said. I immediately felt bad for my previous thoughts. I guess we had more in common than I thought.

Bruce's coffee was still in my hand and it seemed to be warming me from the inside out. But then reality shot me in the face with a double barreled gun. Distractions like this were only going to slow me down. Tonight I had to get my shit together and get my stuff back from batman before he figured out who I was.

Once we got to class I quickly did my homework and turned it in. Then I scanned my textbook quickly easily memorizing the contents the first time I read it. I took the respiratory test and was the first to hand it in. Both homework assignment and test came back with a 100 %. If only everything was that easy.

**Bruce's POV**

I was sitting in the limozine tuning out the radio that Alfred had on. I was searching for a girl that fit the criteria of the assassin from last night. After she escaped, I searched for hours for her, but she managed to cover her tracks. She was trained extremely well for there aren't many people out there that can just slip away from me.

Not to mention her fighting skills. She was able to read my movements easily, which was rare. Not many common criminals have skills like hers. The way she held both the sword and sheath meant that she was apadextrious. The only other person I can think of with swordsmanship like that is Ras Al Ghul. I thought for sure she was an assassin from the league of shadows.

Believing that was the case, I wasted no time in finding out who she was. Ras typically didn't pick assassins that would fail their mission and if he had something big planned for Gotham I wanted to find out what it was.

I scanned her weapons and discovered that both her Katana and throwing stars were made of pure silver. Her cross bow was small and ordinary but the arrows were different. Instead of a metal or stone spear head, they were wood. Not very effective for assassinating targets. On her sword I found a symbol.

Using the cave computer I was able to trace it back to a ninja academy in Japan. I looked further into the facility and discovered the owner was Pai Mai. He was at one time, a well-known ninja in Japan. However his reputation plunged for the worse when every single student he had ever had went bad. Either becoming assassins or using his training against him. He was considered to be a prodigal genius. Perhaps this girl was one of his rouge students. But she looked to be too young. He stopped teaching nearly 20 years ago.

I hacked into the academy's network where I found a file. I opened it and found what I was looking for. The facial bone structure and the hair matched the assailant's profile. Her name was omitted, and didn't contain any information on her background.

All I found was a bank statement that came from the Gotham Medical School. Everything else that required names was omitted as if someone went back and covered their tracks. The only way I was going to find this girl would be to park by the university and hope to spot her. Which was why I was up this early after three days of no sleep trying to find this assassin.

I eyed the coffee shop across the street and opened the car door. I wouldn't miss anything within five minutes.

"Alfred, I'm going to get some coffee, you want anything" I asked him. "Coffee sounds pretty good after our late night" he said smiling through the front mirror.

I nodded and walked across the street to the shop. I looked in the window to see if it was crowded because I hated being noticed. That's when I saw her. She was sitting at a table in front of the window. Her slender high cheek bones and her long wavy blonde hair stood out like a candle in the night. She was the same girl from last night.

I walked into the store and she immediately looked up. Our gaze locked for just a second and I got a look at her eyes. They were a bright emerald green like no other color I've seen before. They had an intelligent look to them and her gaze on me made me want to shiver. I quickly looked away and pretended to not notice her and strode up to the counter. The cashier was reading a book and folded his page to take my order. Thank god he didn't recognize me.

"Good morning what can I get ya" he asked smiling. Just then I heard the door alarm. I looked back hoping she wasn't on the move already. She was still sitting at the table and she seemed to be staring into space. Then I noticed the girl with brunette hair sit down with her.

"Sir, did you want to order something" he asked impatiently. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, I'll take two large black coffees please" I said. I paid the man and he went to work getting them ready. I waited patiently while trying to figure out a way to talk to her. She looked so innocent and… beautiful. But it was always the pretty ones that were the psychos. I learned the hard way with Selina.

"Shit!" someone blurted out. I turned to look, and saw the girl with her hand clasped over her mouth. Her cheeks were bright red, and her friend said something to her.

"Here's your coffees sir, have a good day" he said before he continued to read his book. I grabbed the coffees and turned around to hear them laughing.

I walked up to them and decided to play this out as my fake identity. Billionaire playboy. But when I saw her up close, I decided that she might respond better to a more mannered conversation.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked the brunette girl. I didn't want to address the blonde first thinking she would just get up and leave. The training she must have gone through would have made her strong willed, and independent. But if her friend invited me in, she wouldn't have a say in the situation without blowing her cover. She obviously needed the girl to blend in. I did however, smile at them both. I had a part to play after all. I could see recognition hit the brunettes face and I knew this was going to be easy.

"Oh my god, your Bruce Wayne!" she said with excitement. The blonde looked at her friends outburst in confusion. Then her friend answered my question.

"Um, we were just laughing about something stupid. Um, my name is Sally Johnson, and this is Ratchel Grey" she said. So her name was Ratchel Grey. Perfect, now I knew exactly who to research now.

Playing out the act, I grabbed Sally's hand and kissed it. She blushed a deep crimson and giggled.

Ratchel looked disgusted and tried to ignore me completely. I let go of Sally's hand, and reached for Ratchels. Her hand was so tiny compared to mine, and her skin was miraculously smooth. Her nails were perfectly manicured; I leaned in when all of a sudden she snapped her hand out from mine. Her friend gave her a nasty glare and I almost laughed.

"Just ignore her; she's in a crappy mood this morning, right Ratchel" said Sally giving her am angry look.

Ratchel then had an interesting mischievous look on her face. I was suddenly curious and wanted to push this little interaction forward.

"That's ok. Do you mind if I sit and join you ladies for a few minutes. I'm waiting for my ride to the office" I lied. Before Ratchel could get up I pulled a chair forward and sat down next to her. She pulled her arms close to her chest like she was cold. She was obviously uncomfortable around me.

I then noticed that she was wearing black jeans and a red tank top. She was thin, and very leggy. No wonder she was able to run that fast last night.

"So, I apologize for my friend's rude behavior. She just moved here from Chicago about two week ago. That's why she doesn't know who you are. Which is weird because almost everyone knows who you are no matter where they live. It's like she's living under a rock or something" Her friend said.

Ratchel looked at her and closed her eyes in anger. Of course she wouldn't want everyone to know where she came from. But I was interested in her cover story she told this girl. So I pressed on.

"Sally I know exactly who he is" she replied giving me a hateful glare. For some reason, I didn't like having those eyes give me such a cold stare. It was… unsettling.

"Well Ms Grey, may I ask what you are in town for?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

Without a hint of emotion she replied, "I'm attending Gotham Medical School". Interesting, that she would say that.

"Wow, that's very interesting. My father was a famous surgeon. Is that what you're taking up?" I had spoken without thinking. I can't believe I brought up my father.

"Were both in the same class. Although I can't say she's the best student. She completely forgot about the test today" giggled Sally. Now that was even more interesting. She actually enrolled in the school. She must have some reliable resources. But why go to all the trouble for a cover? Whatever she was planning was obviously big.

"Ratchel, whatever happened to your arm!" shouted Sally. I followed her worried stare and that's when I saw the marks. There were three red scratches that ran up her right arm. The same arm I hit to disarm her last night.

"Oh that, I ah, got up in the middle of the night and scratched it on something" she said obviously lying. The artery in her neck was throbbing so I knew she was lying.

"Scratched it on what, you have no furniture" her friend said tracing the scratches with her finger. I must have cut her with my armor on my arm. She winced at her friends touch and I suddenly felt bad. Then without warning she stood up.

"Well Mr. Wayne it was nice meeting you" she said faking a smile, "But were going to be late to class" she said tugging on her friend. I stood up as well and she looked up at me and blushed. That was weird. One minute she was throwing death glares at me and the next she's blushing. Maybe she was bipolar.

"Very well, I'd hate to make you late. My ride should be here shortly anyway. Oh, and Ms Grey, I noticed you didn't have any coffee, so I grabbed one for you" I said offering her the cup that was meant for Alfred.

"I wasn't sure how you took it but I had a feeling you liked it black" she took the cup from me and had a serene look. Then she said, "Thank you, and yes, I do like it black".

She thanked me one last time and then she and Sally left the shop. I walked back to the car and gave Alfred my cup. I couldn't help but wonder if Ratchel was truly as dangerous as she was last night. Before I decided, I needed to find more information on her.

**Ratchel**

After I got back from class, I took a four hour nap. Now I was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what I should do. A part of me wanted to take a break and let Batman cool down from our encounter last night. The other part of me wanted to take care of business right now.

He has all my weapons, and probably thinks I'm some assassin. I won't be able to get to Cain if I have the Bat on my ass every single night. Not to mention, if he traces my weapons back to my master then I'm screwed.

I must have been sitting on the bed longer than I thought because it was close to 9 o'clock. All of this thinking was starting to get my blood going and I felt anxious. If only I could suit up and do what I do best, catching bad guys.

That's when it hit me. If I were to arrest one of Batman's enemy's, maybe I can get on his good side. This plan was almost too good to be true. The only problem was that I don't have any weapons.

What the hell, I had my special abilities, and my excellent acrobatics and professional fighting skills. It's not like I'm going up against vampires or the Joker. Just thinking about the Joker made me want to get going right away. To fight a villain as famous as him would be exhilarating.

I raced off the sofa and pulled my skin tight suit on. I put on my boots and my gloves on and I layered my eyes with black eye shadow and eye liner before putting my mask on. Within 10 minutes I was jumping out my window and onto the nearest roof top.

I was hunched over the side of a building, watching the most robbed bank in town. I had to really pay attention since I didn't have any gadgets. I also couldn't help looking over my shoulder every five minutes. It really irked me that I wouldn't be able to read him if he snuck up behind me.

I must have sat on that ledge for over two hours and my thighs were numb from squatting. I was about to give up for the night when I saw a hooded figure go into the alley on the side of the bank.

Bingo. Looks like I was getting lucky after all. I snuck over to the side of the alley which took me longer then I wanted to. I really needed to get a grapple or something because this was getting ridiculous.

Just when I walked into the shadows the bat signal was fully lit and hovered right over my head. I almost lost myself in its bright glow but then I remembered what I was doing. If I was going to do this, I needed to do it now, or I would be running into the dark knight before I wanted him to find me.

I stayed a few feet behind the masked person to see if he was up to no good. It feels so weird to be doing this right now. My missions usually consist of killing vampires, and that required the element of surprise and a quick strategy to take them out. But with normal crooks, I can't kill them because they're actually alive, unlike vampires. Also, I have to sneak around without a weapon thanks to the good old batman.

I reached for my opponents mind and was stunned at what I found. This man was either schizophrenic, or had some other major mental disorder. One thing was for sure, this wasn't your average crook.

His mind was too much for me to handle so I let his presence go willingly. His presence reminded me of a vulture, or some kind of evil scary bird. I also learned that he called himself scarecrow, and he needed money, or someone named two face was going to kill him.

Scarecrow, or so he called himself, met with six other men that were coming out of a van. From the look of them they were thugs. Most of them had prison tattoos except for two of them. Scarecrow had a brown sac looking thing over his head with a rope around his neck. When he walked under the street lamp, I was shocked. Out of all the weird things I've seen over the years, he was near the top of the list.

He had long metal finger blades that reminded me of Freddy crouger. I couldn't see his eyes under his mask, but I did see a wicked smile painted on his mask. He had some kind of tube connected to his arm that went into his wrist. One thing was for sure, I shouldn't get too close to him.

One of the men was being held against his will. A thug with tats had a pistol to his head and it looked like he was being forced to open a door in the back of the bank. Once he had the door open he was tied to a pole while scarecrow and his men went into the bank.

I was finding it hard to get off the ground and follow them inside. How was I supposed to go up against guns with my weak armor, and nonexistent equipment. This mission was already set up for failure. But if I was going to stay in Gotham, I had to prove that I wasn't some psycho killer to Batman. So I followed scarecrow into the bank. I wasn't used to this hero thing. This would be the first time I went up against an enemy that had nothing to do with my master or Cain. Hopefully it wouldn't be my last time.

They wasted no time getting the safe open and helping themselves to the mounds of cash. I waited for them to finish piling up the bags. When they were getting ready to leave, I made my move. Normally I would have taken them out one at a time while staying hidden, but my lack of equipment forced me to restrategize.

I jumped from the rafters and landed right in the middle of the five thugs. One of them yelped and jumped back. Before they could attack I knocked their feet out from under them with my leg. I back flipped back and landed on one of the guy's shoulders. I flipped myself and him, and landed on the ground in a squat. He didn't even know what hit him.

One down four to go. Two men came running at me, and one had a knife. I punched the first guy in the face, and finished him off with a blow from my elbow. Blood gushed out of his nose and he fell to the ground out cold.

I side stepped the thug with the knife and slid right between his legs. When I was behind him, I kicked the back of his legs making him fall to the ground in pain. Unable to walk, he started to crawl towards the knife he dropped.

I kicked the knife away and kicked him in the face knocking him out. I picked up the knife and threw it at the guy who tried to run away. It caught him in the arm and pinned him to the wall. I was about to attack the last thug when he pulled a gun on me. I froze, knowing my armor wouldn't stop a bullet.

"Got you now bitch. Go on crow, I'll take care of goldie locks here" said the thug. He aimed the gun at my head and I knew I was in trouble. I was fast, but not that fast. I looked him square in the eyes and focused all of my energy. When I had the energy built up I sent it in waves to the guy holding the gun. Now that I could feel my energy inside of him, he was mine.

"_Put down the gun, and you won't be harmed_" I said in his mind. His facial expression turned from violent to someone who looked like they were on dope.

Then out of nowhere, a batarang hit the man in the hand making him drop the gun. I took that opportunity and lunged for the guy. I flipped in the air and my right foot connected with his jaw and sent him flying. He hit the ground unconscious.

I took a deep breath and looked up at my unnecessary rescuer. He was standing a few feet from me, and his eyes glared at me. I didn't know what to say so I gave him one of those, I'm innocent smiles. I was so preoccupied with Batman that I completely forgot about scarecrow.

I was about to say something to him, when someone grabbed me, and pinned me against them. Batman lunged then stopped when five blades were against my throat. Scarecrow had me and his finger knives against my throat.

"Come any closer, and I'll carve her up then dose her with my fear gas" he said to Batman. "Not if I can help it" I said. I pushed my hips back, spun around and drop kicked him in the groin. He let out a scream, and brought his wrist up to my face, and lashed at me with his claws.

The blades went across my face and sliced open my skin. Blood ran down my neck and into my cleavage. I closed my eyes and fought through the pain. When I opened them, he opened his palm which revealed the end of the pipe that ran up his arm. A blast of gas came out right into my face.

"Hold your breath" Batman yelled, but it was too late. I inhaled it, and collapsed to the ground. When I was down, Batman threw smoke pellets around me and scarecrow. I was completely covered in the cloud and couldn't see anything.

Then out of nowhere, he appeared and picked me up. My head felt so heavy, and I could barely stay awake. I looked down and noticed that scarecrow was in cuffs, and unconscious. Batman looked at me, and I could see from the look in his eyes, which were blue, that I was in serious trouble.

He started running out of the bank, with me still in his arms. I wrapped my numb arms around his neck to help me balance myself. I thought that if I let go I would melt through him and fall to the ground.

When we got outside, his car was parked on the side of the alley. He opened the door, and put me in the passenger seat. At first I thought he left me there, but then he entered from the driver's side.

He turned the car on and sped off. His driving was insane, and whenever I looked out the window, things from the street started to take shape into things I couldn't comprehend. My heart began to race, and I began to have a hard time breathing. Looking out the window terrified me so I looked at him instead.

Every few seconds he looked at me, and every time he did, he sped up a little faster. His mask started to take a new shape. I closed my eyes thinking my eye sight was going bad and opened them to a startling sight. Cain was now driving the car. He looked at me with glowing blood red eyes and flashed his fangs at me.

I screamed and tried to open the car door to jump out but Cain reached over and held me in place. He was too strong and I was starting to slip away. I tried to control his mind, but nothing I did worked.

Then the image of Cain disappeared. Batman had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding me down. "Hold on, were almost there. Keep breathing, and stay with me" he said to me.

I tried to hold on, but I felt so numb and tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off. The last thing I remember was Batman yelling my name.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

** So here's chapter four, and I am soo happy with all the positive reviews! Thank you soooo much. I know this is a short chapter but I did that on purpose. I'm planning on posting the next chapter after right after this and it will be longer. Enjoy**

"Hello is this Ratchel Grey?" asked the woman on the other side of the phone. I was in the middle of calculus when my cell went off. I recognized it immediately; it was Izzie's school. Great, she's probably failing a class, or got caught with drugs again.

"Yes this is she, is there a problem" I asked the receptionist. "Yes, she didn't show up for school today, and her care taker Mr. Carter, hasn't seen her either. He said his daughter couldn't find her in school".

I dropped my cell and ran out of class. I got to my car and sped out of UIC College. Could it be they got to her? Her powers haven't developed so how could they know? I made sure that she couldn't be traced. Oh god, they could have found her through Sharon. They've been best friends since they were babies. Cain could have looked her up.

I pulled into Sharon's driveway and ran up the front steps. When I reached the door a note was posted. It read: Out looking for Izzie.

If she wasn't here or at school, then someone definitely took her. If he had her, he would have taken her back to our old him. I knew it was a trap, but he had my baby sister. And if he hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

I got back into my car and drove back towards the city. Within a half hour, I was parked across the street of our home. The building looked normal, except for the burn marks on the side of our apartment.

I walked up the main flight of stairs, and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Just walking past the other apartments had my heart racing. The fourth door on the right is where I stopped. There was a sign that read condemned with a yellow hazard sign.

Before I opened the door, I reached out with my mind to see if anyone was in there. I got nothing. So I took a deep breath and cracked open the door. The room was dark, except from the light coming in from the window. I closed my eyes and threw the door open.

Too scared of what I might see, I opened one eye lid slowly, then the other. The walls were black, and most of the carpet was burned away. A large gaping hole was in the kitchen, and I could see the apartment below.

Then I saw the stains, and had to force myself not to vomit. The place where my father died, was surrounded in a large pool of stained blood in the family room. I covered my mouth and walked over to the hall way.

In order to get to Izzie's and my old room, I had to walk over the blood stains from my mother. I could no longer hold it in. I vomited all over the floor. I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued down the hall.

Our room door was closed, so I gathered up all my will power and opened it. But something was wrong, it wouldn't open. I backed up and kicked it hard, breaking the hinges. I lifted the door, and laid it down in the hall.

I walked into the room, to find Izzie's lifeless body lying against the wall. The reason why I couldn't open the door, was because her body was blocking it.

I collapsed onto my knees and picked her up, and held her in my arms. She was still and cold. All the life in her once beautiful face, was gone. I pulled her long blonde hair between her ears, and found what I was looking for. Two very deep teeth marks on her jugular vein.

I sat there, holding her, and something inside me, died. I let out a horrifying wail. All I could do was shake, cry, and hold her while I rocked us back in fourth. The only person I loved, the only person I had left, my only family, had been taken from me.

Just when I thought I could take no more, the scene in front of me began to fade. And I was once again in the darkness. The next thing I knew, I was waking up with a breathing mask on my face, and a needle in my arm. The only thing I could hear, was the screeching of bats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I was lying on a cushioned table. My eye sight was blurry, but I could see the needle that was in my arm. A breathing mask was positioned to my face, along with a large bandage that covered my left cheek and the side of my neck. There were only two sounds I could make out. One was the electrocardiograph monitor that was monitoring my heart. The other, was the screeching of bats.

It was difficult, but I managed to sit up. I removed the breathing mask, and tore off the bandage. I felt my face and neck with my hand and was glad that my wounds were fully healed.

Another plus for being me. I healed fast, and received no scars. The only scar I have is where Cain sunk his teeth into my neck. When something that evil pierces your skin, you're bound to have some kind of mark no matter what you are.

I tried to think of the last thing I remembered. I was attacked by Scarecrow, saved by Batman, and then… nothing.

First thing was first; I needed to get out of here, wherever here was. My eye sight was starting to come back, so I decided to look at my surroundings.

I was in what looked like a big cave. There was a very impressive looking computer with hundreds of buttons. The entire floor of the cave was covered in different things. It ranged from different costumes, weapons, and numerous vehicles. It looked like someone was a major collector.

Then I saw the car. It was parked in front of a network of tunnels. I was in the batcave. Then it hit me, he was driving like a mad man with me in his car. I started to hallucinate, and before I passed out, he was calling my name. And not my masked name, my real name.

Batman knew who I was. He must have traced me through my weapons. This meant, he must have contacted my master. I was dead; he told me that if anyone found out about him through me, then he would sever his ties with me. If I ever go to him again, he'll kill me.

Feeling furious, I ripped off my mask since I didn't need it anymore. I grabbed the needle in my arm and was about to pull it out when a gloved hand grabbed mine and held it still.

"I would stop if I were you. You could still have traces of the poison in your blood stream." I followed his hand up his arm, until I saw his face. His blue eyes stared back at me, and my heart began to race. The heart monitor began to speed up, which caused him to look at it.

"Are you feeling all right" he asked in a deep masculine voice. I looked at him again and noticed he had some scruffle on his chin.

"How long have I been out" I asked him. He looked at me surprised. He probably thought I was a mute since I've never actually talked to him before.

"About 24 hours. I gave you the antidote, but it wasn't enough. I had to give you a blood transfusion because the poison was diluting your blood. The only problem was, you didn't have a blood type. I thought you weren't going to make it, but your body seemed to be healing itself at a miraculous rate" he explained.

He looked at my face where the bandage used to be, and narrowed his eyes. He took the heart monitor plugs off me, which made my heart beat faster when he reached toward me.

"What are you" he asked me. "I thought you would have found out by now. After all, you know who I am" I snapped at him. He dropped the plugs and walked over to his computer. He sat down on his chair, and spun around to face me. He just sat there, as if waiting for me to answer his question. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. I figured I owed him; he did save me after all.

"I'm a... Fairy" I said hesitantly." I have no blood type because I am an endangered species. My sister and I are the last of our kind. I have abilities that ordinary humans don't have" I told him.

"You expect me to believe that. You really do belong in Arkham. I was foolish letting you get away the other night" he said angrily.

"Believe what you want, I just figured I owed you for saving my ass last night" I said. I folded my arms and stared at me knees. My huntress costume was torn and my light delicate skin was coming through the fabric. I wonder if he looked at me when I was unconscious. I stopped myself there and tried to ignore him.

"Ok if you were a…fairy, what powers would you possess" he asked. I couldn't tell if he believed me now or if he was messing with me. Although the way he stared at me, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who joked around. I looked at him again and he glared. Definitely not the joking type.

"Well as you can see, I heal quickly. I can also heal others wounds using my own life energy. It requires a lot of energy though. I can Glamour people as I call it, which allows me to control them with my mind. Some minds are stronger than others so sometimes touching the person physically helps me to control them better" I told him.

"I can also, read minds" I said looking at him. His face went from calm, to strained. Like someone told him some kind of horrifying news.

"So, now that I know who you are, you're planning on black mailing me. Is that it?" he said walking over to my table. Now I see, he's afraid I'm going to read his mind and find out his secret identity.

"You don't need to worry; I can't read your mind. I've tried many times" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why is that?" he asked. "I wish I knew. There's a saying in my people's ancient language that if you can't hear someone's thoughts, it means their mind is too similar to their own" I told him. I somewhat lied to him. Sure that was true, but I wasn't going to tell him the part about us being soul mates. He already thinks I'm a Looney toon.

"So Ratchel Grey, I had no idea that you are related to the Green Lantern Izzie Grey who just joined the Justice League. She never mentioned you. So what I'm wondering is, why are you in my city, carrying all of these weapons" he asked pulling out my Katana sword.

Crap, now Izzie was going to get into trouble because of my foolishness. And now he was asking questions about my reason for being here. Should I lie to him? No, he would know right away. If I want to be on his good side, I should just tell him the truth.

"I'm a vampire hunter. I've come here in search of the monster that murdered my parents ten years ago" I said with the most serious expression I could muster. He laid the sword down, and pulled out a pair of cuffs from his belt.

"I've had enough of this. You're going to Arkham" he said slapping the cuffs on me. "If you can't walk, I'll carry you to the car."

"Wait, I'm telling the truth. A vampire named Cain killed my family ten years ago. Izzie doesn't know about it because I wiped her memories from that night. What 8 year old girl deserves to see her parents murdered in front of her! I only wish someone could have done the same for me" I yelled at him.

Batman dropped my wrist with the cuffs still halfway on. We were both silent.

"My family was always on the move because of what we are. Our blood allows vampires to walk in the sun light. I don't care if you believe me, but they're out there. I watched both of my parents die and I to was almost killed. My little sister had to watch her sister being drained by a vampire. I still have the scar on my neck from him.

I would have died that night if she didn't start that fire. She dragged me through the burning apartment. I ran back inside to grab this necklace from my dead mother" I said showing him the necklace around my neck.

"When I came back, Izzie was hunched over, and broken. I wiped her memories so that she could live a normal life. She doesn't mention me much because she hates me. She sees her older sister, who is constantly casting a shadow over her. If she only knew what she did, then maybe she would have more self confidence.

Instead though she became a Green Lantern. That alone proves what she's capable of. She is the last of my family, and I will do anything to protect her. Because Cain is coming, and he has a whole vampire army with him" I said.

He was staring at the floor in deep thought. He looked up and unhooked the hand cuffs. Right then I knew that he believed what I had said. He walked back over to the computer and began typing. It was like he didn't want to look at me anymore, or even acknowledge that I was in the room.

I pulled the needle out of my arm, and stood up off the table. My knees wobbled a bit, but walking seemed to be in my favor. I walked over to the computer and stood next to him. I was so small compared to him, but I felt safe near him. Being this close, made my blood warmer.

"What are you thinking" I asked him. He continued to type, and answered me without looking at me.

"That me and you are too much alike" he said. My heart skipped a beat when he said that. I suddenly didn't feel alone in this world. Sure I have Izzie, but because she doesn't know about our past, it always felt like I had to carry the burden by myself.

"I also watched my parents die. They were gunned down right in front of me. I swore to bring a stop to crime after that day" he said while continuing to type.

"I'm pretty much doing the same thing. Only I just target vampires. My weapons are made of silver which burns them. The only way to kill them is by staking them with my cross bow, which you took from me" I said scowling at him. He stopped and glared at me.

"I won't allow killing in my city" he said angrily. Great, his grumpy attitude was back. I had a feeling he didn't let his guard down too much.

"They're already dead, literally. Vampirism is passed down through genes. Not all of them are bad, but the one who attacked us is a rogue pure blood vampire only a pure blood can turn a human.

He isn't turning humans because they would still have their free will. He's injecting venom into corpses, so he can control them. There more like Zombies if anything else.

I would never take another life, even if it meant me dying. I made a pledge to only kill vampires or I would hang up my suit for good" I said.

He smiled, which caught me off guard. It was like he was hoping I'd say something like that. "Well I don't know what you mean by suit. That looks like a Halloween costume" he said. I almost punched him, but I managed to hold my anger in.

Funny how I can go from being afraid of being touched by him, to wanting to punch him for insulting me.

"Well it's what I have. I have to work with whatever I can afford. If you know anything about me, then you should know I'm a medical school student here in Gotham. That stuff isn't cheap. The only furniture I have is a bed and a couch" I laughed.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll make you a custom suit, and I'll allow you to work within my city, but on one acceptation. You work with me whenever I call you, you allow me to further your training, you let me know what you're planning, and when you're through with your mission, you have to put in at least 1000 hours in the Justice League. We need as many members as we can get, and you have the right amount of skills for it. I'll contact Superman and have an I.D made for you" he said returning to his computer.

"Wait what! You said one acceptation, not all of that, and who said I need your help" I said yanking on his cape. He turned around and scowled. "Don't do that again, and it's my way, or the high way. The villains here are too intense for someone to run around here not knowing how things work."

"But you have Robin and Nightwing, and your lover Catwoman" I said angrily. Then I realized what I said. Did I mention Catwoman just now?

"You see; you have no clue about what goes on in this city. Also, Nightwing works on his own, and Robin is working with the Young Justice. Batgirl is in college and I may need some help around here when I'm with the Justice League. If you want to continue being The Huntress, then you will do what I say, for your own safety" he said in his grumpy voice.

"Fine, I'll stick around but don't you think for one moment that I like any of this" I said storming over to the table. I felt faint so I decided to sit. I sat on the table and fumed while he worked on his computer.

Every once in awhile he looked back to see where I was. Probably making sure I wasn't dead in a corner which is what I felt like.

"If you want there are showers in the back. I'll need your weight and measurements in order to get started on your suit. It should be done in 24 hours" he said ignoring my childish behavior.

"105 pounds and I'm 5 foot 6" I grumbled. "Alfred, can you measure her please" he said to no one. I looked around and then spotted a dressed up man that looked like a butler. He was mostly bald, and his height was nothing special. But he walked in a way that said I know what I'm doing.

In his hand he held a measuring tape. When he reached me, he asked for my hand, like he was asking me to dance. I awkwardly gave it to him and he started to measure every part of my body.

"I'm glad you're feeling better miss. You were screaming an awful lot when he brought you in. we were afraid you wouldn't survive the day" said the man named Alfred.

He continued to measure me in silence, and he was very gentle about it. When he finished, he bowed and gave the measurements to grumpy. He asked if I wanted refreshments, which I said no, and he left.

"You really should drink some water. It'll help regulate your blood, and get rid of the head ach you probably have" he said.

"How do you know about all that" I asked. "Because it happened to me" he said. He printed something off and attached it to a clip board. He then walked over to me. He checked my blood pressure, and my already healed up wounds, but lingered on my neck for a moment.

"You saw it right, my scar. It's the only one I have. I also have my speculations about it. Whenever I get close enough to hunting him down, he flees. I think that when he bit me, he put a tracer on me" I told him.

"I don't know much about vampires but that could be a possibility. I plan on investigating this deeply. The fact that they've been here in my city without me knowing is…" he stopped talking, clearly to pissed to go on.

"What did you see when you were gassed" I said changing the subject. There I was again getting side tracked. God I need to work on that. He just looked at me and didn't answer.

"That bad huh, I saw Izzie. I went back to my old house and found her dead body amongst my parents old blood stains. It felt like my soul was being ripped in half. Also when we were in the car, I thought you were Cain" I said.

"I remember, you tried to jump out of the car and I had to hold you down. I thought your mind was gone for sure after that" he said. We were silent again until he pulled me off the table.

"Go clean up, after you get back, I'm going to have to let Robin in. he's been trying to get down here all day, and the kid can't take it anymore" he said smiling. I nodded and started to walk over to the shower area he pointed to.

"Does this mean you're going to tell me who you are" I asked my curiousness rising. "Maybe in the future, if you prove to be trustworthy. After all, my so called lover Catwoman doesn't know who I am either" he said obviously making fun of my childish behavior earlier.

I blushed which made him smile. It kind of creeped me out, but at the same time, I felt like I was home in some weird way. Maybe I would get the chance to see it more often. Maybe having a partner wasn't such a bad thing. But never in a million years did I think it would be him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi again. So this chapter is 3 months after chapter 5 when Ratchel joined Batman. Also, Izzie will make an appearance soon. This story takes place about 6 months after the story I wrote for Izzie which isn't finished yet. **

I was reading my anatomy book when I noticed the bat signal in the sky. It's hard to believe that I've only been working with him for 3 months and I'm already sick of seeing the signal. Knowing what was going to happen, I put away my homework and went to change into my uniform.

These past 3 months have been grueling for me. Not only was I struggling to maintain being top of my class, but batman has been working me to death. At first I enjoyed working with him. I met Robin, and Nightwing, who accepted me right away, but were hardly around because they were busy. Batman gave me the files to all of the most dangerous villains for me to study. I learned that night that I was lucky to survive my encounter with the Scarecrow.

Along with our so called deal I made with Batman, I agreed to let him train me his way. That didn't turn out so good. Because I'm a vampire hunter, I focus on long distance combat, because if a vampire got his arms around me, I'd be dead in seconds. Also, the first time we stepped in the training ring together, I freaked out like the first time we encountered each other.

Every time he attacked, I avoided him instead of fighting back. I was terrified of him to touch me. Every time we fought, I did the same thing which made him furious. The lessons always ended with him yelling, and threatening to throw me out. I think that after watching me fight in real life made him decide that I was capable as much as he was. We still trained, but instead of coming at me he had Robin go up against me. The kid was good but I pinned him every time.

Once he trusted me enough, he revealed his true identity. I was surprised to learn that he was Bruce Wayne. He actually didn't tell me, but I figured it out. I put together Alfred, and I learned that robin was Tim by reading his mind. At first he was mad and reclusive, but he finally told me about everything. Not only did he tell me, but when he found out about my living conditions he offered me a place to stay in his mansion. I said no of course, but it made me feel good about our working relationship.

I also made fun of his charade he put on at the coffee shop that one day. He told me he had to play that kind of role to avoid being detected.

He even started to leave me in charge of Gotham when he went to work for the Justice League. The batcave was lonely except for Alfred. He was always there to patch up my suit, or help me with something I have little experience with, detective work. I had to call Bruce numerous times to look at a case because I had no leads. And he solved them every time. Even though I've been working for him the past 3 months, I never actually _worked_ with him. He was either out on his own, or with the league. Instead of freedom, it made me feel back at square one. I always did my masters bidding, and I wasn't llowed to think for myself. When I left, I was shell shocked and a little afraid to have that much freedom. But I grew used to it, and now that I'm following orders again, it made me feel useless. A weapon for someone else to control.

The last time I physically saw him was over two weeks ago. I haven't even talked to him which was making me nervous. Normally I would have searched for his mind, but I can't get any signals from him. I haven't slept in days, not that I get much sleep anymore. One thing was for sure, when I see him, I'm going to let him have it for making me worry.

I was kind of hoping that he would have called tonight because of what was happening. I got a lead from a snitch that Catwoman was planning on robbing a cat statue made of jade from an antique jewelry store tonight. I left a message for him telling him that I was going after Selina, and that I wasn't going to be nice. I figured that if he knew, he would come running back here to take care of her himself. But I guess my plan failed because he still hasn't contacted me.

I pressed the button under the thermostat that made a piece in the wall flip over. After I declined his offer to move in, he installed this in my apartment, and furnished it without asking. It really pissed me off. It's a good thing he hasn't seen my car because he probably would have replaced that to.

I was face to face with my new and improved Huntress suit. The design was similar to my old suit. My once ratty material was now a strong black thread. I had my same dark purple boots, but this time they covered my whole knee for extra protection when I have to land on my feet.

My gloves are a little different from my last ones. There still dark purple, and they go up to my elbow. They to have spikes on the back of my arm for slowing down when I'm sliding down a building. They can withstand fire, and any blade known to man. One thing that I requested from batman, was to have my hands free.

My gloves cover my whole arm, but my hands are free in case I have to touch someone to use my powers. If I don't need my hands, he made me some removable gloves. My mask is stayed the same.

Along with my new suit, came the new gadgets. I no longer have to run everywhere and use up all my energy. I have all the gadgets that he has, such as; grapple guns, smoke pellets, crime scene gadgets, batarangs (mine are purple), and many others. All of it is inside a belt that has the bat sign on the buckle in the front. I still have my crossbow, and sword, which I'm strictly forbidden to use on humans.

The only thing that hasn't changed is my necklace. I still where my mother's necklace which is seen as my symbol. People all over Gotham know my name, thanks to Jim Gordon, who I met two months ago. At first he was weary of me, but now I have his trust. I've taken out 100's of criminals for him, including poison ivy.

When I finished suiting up, I opened the window, aimed my grapple gun, and went into the night to hunt down a certain kitty.

I placed little microphones around the jeweler and waited for Selina to make her move. Normally I wouldn't need them; I usually would just search her out with my mind, but I've been having problems lately. This past week has been really hard. One moment I'm in complete control, and the other I'm taking in over 60 thoughts at once. The pain is unbearable, and last night I was unable to control myself. I ended up shattering all the windows in the room I was in when I couldn't control my shielding power. I could've killed someone if I hadn't stopped when I did.

Since my powers have been acting up, I've been fainting more than usual. Not being able to stop my powers results in my energy levels dropping. When I became too weak I collapsed with exhaustion.

It used to happen to my parents to, but only when they used too much. This sudden power struggles have me worried. As soon as Bruce got back I was going to take some time off to figure this out.

So using the microphones was definitely not my style, but it's better than risking innocent lives.

I sat patiently and listened for anything suspicious. Then I heard the alarms going off. She was definitely there. I swung across the street on a zip line. When I touched down on the ground, I placed the gadget back in my belt, and walked through where the glass door once was. The broken glass crunched under my feet.

The room was covered in red lasers, which is what probably set off the alarm. Since they were already triggered I didn't care about walking through them.

I turned the corner into the gallery, and saw who I was looking for. She wore her usual black costume, with mask, cat ears, and long claws. She knew I was there and didn't even bother turning around when she talked.

"You're not the prey I was expecting" she hissed at me. "Sorry Selina, but this is the last straw. You've hit the big time; you're going to Arkham sister" I hissed back.

I absolutely hated this woman. What Bruce saw in her was a mystery. Just having her in front of me alone, with him not here, made me want to take her into Arkham myself. Then maybe she would leave him and me alone. Then he might see what she truly is, a freak.

But what was I thinking, I'm more of a freak then she is. I hunt nocturnal beings, and read people's minds. And most recently I've become a danger not only to myself, but to innocent lives. Maybe it's me who needs to be locked up.

"You're coming with me Selina. I don't care if I have to drag you there with your whip wrapped around your ankles" I threatened her.

"Bring it on Princess. Or are you just afraid I'll steal your partner away" she said slowly walking over to me. She moved slowly, and kind of slinked her way over.

"You know, I'm beginning to dig you're costume. It shows all the right curves, and brings out your wild side. I bet you and I could have a lot of fun. After all, some big cats mate with the same sex in the wild. Maybe, I'll show you my pussy. Everyone likes my cat, even the big bad bat enjoys meeting her" she purred.

My heart began to beat nervously. What was she doing? Was she coming on to me! I was definitely not going to play her game. Nor did I want to; I was seriously getting nauseous by her little act.

"Why so tense, are you an innocent kitty? Aww how sweet, I bet you're a virgin. I can tell by the look in your eyes" she said brushing my face with her hand.

How was she reading me like this! I needed to do something and quick. But my body was just paralyzed. No wonder she gets to Bruce, he must feel just as awkward as me.

She continued to rub my face, and then she lifted her left leg and wrapped it around my waste. She then ran her tongue over my lips, and placed her right hand on my chest.

"What's the matter princess, kitty got your tongue" she asked. She was about to grab my right breast, but I pushed her off.

"That's enough!" I yelled. I lunged for her. She blocked my punch and tried to scratch my face with her nails. She missed and I grabbed her delicate wrist and bent it upwards. She screamed in pain and sank to her knees. I pulled her arm behind her back. The harder I pulled the easier she became to manipulate.

"What's the matter, too much for you" I said pulling harder. If I continued I was going to dislocate her shoulder. The more I thought of her and Batman, the angrier I became. Was I jealous?

"Please stop, I'll be a good kitty, I'll go willingly" she cried. I knew she was lying. At least if I dislocated her shoulder, she wouldn't fight back. I was about to do the deed when I lost it. Something inside me ignited like a wild fire, and my ability, took over control.

Within a second, I took in over 100 minds in the area. I dropped Selina's arm, and grabbed my head in utter pain. My head was on fire, and I couldn't stop. So many voices, and feelings, and I couldn't stop. I let out an ear splitting scream, and tears ran down my cheeks.

I briefly felt Selina stand, but she didn't run. She sat next to me and gripped my shoulders. She began to shake me.

"What's happening? Tell me what to do" she pleaded with me. I couldn't answer. She needed to leave, or risk getting killed. Then I felt her; her presence was all over the room.

I was trying not to focus on her too hard, or I could kill her. I dropped to the floor, in way to much pain to run away from her.

"Run. I Can't. Control it. I'll. Kill you" I pleaded to her. She stood up, gave me a scared look and ran out of the store. Even though I was glad she was gone, I was terrified. The waves of pain kept coming, and my energy levels were dropping vastly. If I continued this way, my heart was going to stop beating from exhaustion.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, Nightwing ran into the store. He took one look at me and ran over.

"Ratchel, what's wrong. Are you shot?" he asked pulling me into him. He was sitting on the ground holding me tight while I took on the next waves of pain. My body began to shake, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Dick, I can't control my powers. You need to leave before I kill you." I said. He put me against the wall while I continued to hold my head to try and gain some control.

Dick pulled out a cell and dialed. Was he calling 911? No he can't! They'll find out who I am! Someone answered and I knew immediately who it was.

"Bruce, it's an emergency. I was on my way to help Ratchel go after Catwoman, and when I got here she was… you have to get down here. Something's seriously wrong. Yes that's her screaming in the background. I don't know what to do. She's screaming and holding her head in pain. She tried to talk but I couldn't understand. I'll stay with her till you get here. I don't want to move her until you get here" he said.

He hung up and came back over to me. He lifted me and held me in his lap on the floor. I continued to shake and cry; he just sat there and brushed my hair with his fingers.

"Hold on, he'll be here in a few minutes and we'll take care of you" he said rocking me back and forth.

I began to lose track of time, and I was so exhausted. I wished for death, at least I would be free of the pain. My vision began to blur, but my hands were still placed on my temples. If I didn't get some energy I was going to die. My body was on a switch that I couldn't turn off.

So I did what I had to do. Keeping one hand on my head, I grabbed Dick around the cheek. Then my body did what it needed to do naturally. I began to take in dicks life energy. He held my hand against his cheek; he knew what I needed.

"Do what you need to Ratchel" he whispered to me. I took in as much as I could without killing him. When I released, I could tell just how tired Dick had become. But he continued to talk to me and kept holding me still to try and keep me from shaking, which I was violently shaking.

I closed my eyes, feeling sick again, and I must have passed out. When I woke up cold hands were on my face. I opened my eyes and I was still in Dicks arms. Bruce was kneeling next to us and had his bare hands on my forehead. His bat gloves were tucked in his belt. His hands were like icicles, but they felt amazing.

"She's burning up, Ratchel, can you hear me" he asked brushing my hair. I nodded, which caused the pain to act up again. I cried out and grabbed his right hand. I squeezed hard, and he let me.

"What's happening?" asked dick. "I don't know, give her to me, I'm taking her to the watch tower. I have a feeling it has something to do with her abilities. There's only one person who has similar abilities that can help her" he said.

He placed a hand on my waste and lifted me up. I placed my cheek on his, and sighed when our skin touched. Just like a miracle, as soon as I touched him, the pain stopped. I was now clear headed, but extremely weak. I could feel my slow heart beat and my breathing was shallow.

"Dick, go back to the house and tell Tim and Alfred I might not be back for awhile. You guys are going to have to handle the city on your own for awhile. Dick nodded and left me and Bruce alone.

Bruce was in full Batman gear, except for his gloves. He held me tightly, and didn't reject me when I placed my cheek on his. I began to shake and cry, and I had him in a choke hold. I clung to him for dear life, fearing that if he let me go the pain would return.

"Hold on Ratchel, were going now. I'm taking you to the Watchtower where they'll take care of you" he said placing a hand on my face. He pulled my hair between my ears and continued to stroke my hair while he walked out of the store.

He walked slowly, and evenly, which was good because I didn't want to throw up on him. I began to have déjà vu from the first time he rescued me. But instead of putting me in the car, he pulled something out of his belt I couldn't see. I had my face buried in his neck so I couldn't see anything but the back of his cape.

"Batman to watchtower, transport me in I have an emergency" he said. "This is Hal Jordan, I read you, I'll transport you now" said Green Lantern. Was that the same Hal Jordan Izzie was dating?

One moment we were in the street, the next, we were standing on a glowing floor. Bruce started walking again, but we weren't alone. I opened my eyes again and following us was Wonder Woman herself.

"Bruce what happened? Is she the one you were trying to get to join" she asked with concern in her voice. How did she know his identity?

"Yes, Nightwing found her this way. She was huddled into him when I arrived and screaming and holding her head in pain. She's a telepath with other abilities; I think it has something to do with that. It was weird though, when I picked her up she relaxed" he told her.

"Go get J'onn, he might be able to help her" he told her. She nodded and flew off in another direction.

He continued to walk to his destination, and I didn't care how long it took. I could sit in his arms forever. When he finally stopped, I could hold on no more. I was barely conscious when I was taken out of his arms and placed on a gurney.

The moment our contact ended, the pain came back and I started screaming. The pain hit me hard and fast and I tried to jump off the gurney. A woman with wings tried to hold me down but she couldn't. Then strong hands help me down, and they weren't Bruce's. My vision was blurry but I could make out red and blue and an S symbol on his chest.

Just when I thought I could take no more, a man with green skin walked into the room. His eyes turned yellow and he placed both of his hands on my face. He looked into my eyes like he was reaching into me. He was searching my memories, my life, my feelings, and my abilities.

He found what was causing the pain, and sucked it out into himself. He continued to take my energy, until I stopped thrashing. My body began to get very numb. When I could no longer move, he let me go.

"I found the source of what was doing this to her. She is a very strong telepath. My guess is that her powers are growing too fast for her to control them. When this happens, it consumes vast amounts of her energy, which makes her feel the pain she was feeling. She's lucky to be alive; and so are you" he said to Bruce.

"What now. Is she going to be ok" asked Bruce. "For now, but that's because I sucked all of her energy out. Once her strength returns, were going to have to figure out why this is happening" he said.

"She'll be out for awhile. Her body has to restore the energy I took from her. And Bruce, if you didn't get to her, she would have died" he told him.

I tried to stay coherent, but I was too exhausted. I felt like someone gave me anesthesia. I gave in, and drifted off into a coma like sleep. However, I was aware of many eyes staring at me as I drifted off into a painless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was totally drained. Just opening my eyes was hard work. I tried to move my arm, but it felt like it weighed 500 pounds. I was lying on a white bed, in a white room. I looked around and noticed that there were multiple beds in the room.

I tried to turn to my side, but I couldn't even do that. I was aware that someone was sitting in a chair next to my bedside. I tried to reach out with my mind, but when I did, I came across a barrier in my mind. Someone had placed it there to prevent me from using my powers.

I weakly tilted my head to the side, and gasped. Izzie was hunched over in a chair, and sleeping. She was dressed in her Green Lantern suit, and she looked so different. She looked grown up, and it made me feel a little sad. She was no longer my baby sister that needed to be looked after. But a warrior, a hero, a fully matured woman. She had grown up and I missed it. In more ways than one, she was more grown up than me.

I moved my hand until it was on hers. She woke with a start, and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had I really caused her that much pain?

"Ratchel! You're awake. How are you feeling" she asked throwing herself on me. She wrapped her arms around me roughly; yep this was definitely Izzie. I groaned in pain and she released me.

"J'onn had to suck all of your energy out, and he placed mental blockades to prevent you from using your powers. He said that your powers were growing too fast for you learn to control them" she said.

"What now, where is Batman and everyone else" I asked. My voice came out in a whisper because I was so weak.

"Well you've been asleep for 3 days. Batman's been held up in the lab. He asked me if I knew anything about our kind. I told him everything I knew." She sat back down on the chair and grew quit

"Do you think this will happen to me to" she asked me with a scared expression.

"No, because you received your strength all at once. My powers are still developing, you're safe" I told her. Instead of relief, I saw the jealousy in her eyes. No matter how many times I praise her, or encourage her, she continues to stay in my shadow.

"Why did our kind go into hiding, and where are they now" she asked confused. That was the question I feared she would someday ask. She doesn't know about vampires, and I want to keep it that way; for her own safety. I didn't even know who dad's family was. I made it up to ease her.

"They thought that humans and fairies didn't mix, so they left. It's a mystery where they went" I lied. They didn't go anywhere; they were all dead; because of vampires. When she seemed satisfied with my lie, she stood up from her chair.

"I'm needed. My ring is glowing" she said walking to the door. "I'm glad you're ok. It's been months since I last saw you. Don't be a stranger, ok" and then she left.

I suddenly felt very lonely, but it didn't matter. Because I was already drifting off into another deep sleep.

I woke up to a hand placed on my forehead. The green man was standing next to the bed with his eyes closed. Now that my vision had returned, I knew who he was. The Martian Man Hunter was putting his own energy back into me. My body didn't feel as numb, and I was able to move around a bit. He dropped his hand and smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"I'm glad you're awake. I've been giving you low amounts of energy the past 2 days. Instead of healing like I thought you would, you slipt into a short term coma. The only time you showed any signs of movement was when batman came in to check on you" he said.

"He's been held up in the lab for the past five days. He barely has time to eat" he explained. I was having a hard time dealing with what the Martian said. Bruce was doing all of this for me? I sat up in the bed, and fought the dizziness in my head.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with me" I asked him. He stared at me as if he was considering if he should say anything. Instead, he walked over to the table and picked up a small mirror, and handed it to me.

I took it and turned it around to face my reflection. My skin was extremely pale, which wasn't normal for me. My green eyes looked dazzling but were hidden from the dark circles under my eyes. My hair was all over the place, and I looked like someone who hadn't slept for a week. Other than rest and a shower, I didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. I put down the mirror and gave the Martian a so what kind of look.

He reached over and pulled my hair over to the side. He grabbed my chin and moved it to the side slightly. He handed me back the mirror, and I looked at my neck. My stomach dropped to the floor when I saw it. My bite mark that Cain had given me was no longer just two little scars. A dark purple mark that looked like a vein was twisting between the bite mark like a tattoo.

"What is that" I asked in shock. "According to the information Batman was able to locate, you were bitten by a pure blood vampire. He mentioned you were attacked as a child, and that he may be able to sense you when you are near him. He has marked you" he said.

"But why is this mark on my neck" I asked. "It seems that your powers haven't been growing, but being taken over by the very being that gave you this" he said placing a hand on my neck.

"Over the years it has been growing stronger, and it will only be a short time until you…" he paused.

"Until I won't be able to control myself" I said. He nodded and placed his hand on mine. "I am very sorry. I placed mental blocks in your mind, but I'm afraid they're temporary. To slow the progression, you can try and avoid using your abilities. There's only one cure" he told me.

"I have to kill Cain" I said. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned around. "I read your memories when I was placing the mental blocks. I know how you've struggled, and I also know you have feelings for batman.

Your kind is very interesting, and I've never met anyone like you before. You would jump in front of a bullet for him. You two are a lot alike" and with that he left the room.

I was ordered to stay in bed until my strength returned. I found out that I was in the watch tower hospital wing. Most of the members came into the wing and introduced themselves. I learned that hawkgirl or Shayera and superman were some of the members that helped me when I arrived. Shayera wasted no time in letting me know that I had punched her and that Superman had to hold me down.

Flash was always running into the room to check on me, and he always had some story or joke to tell. He was very interesting and a little annoying but his heart was in the right place. I got up and decided that I should probably find a shower.

I have no description as to how good the shower felt. I lathered myself up multiple times, and must have washed my hair 3 times. Shaving seemed like a good idea to.

When I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and searched for something to wear. Completely naked, I peeked out of the bathroom to make sure no one was around. I ran back to the room and looked for something to wear. I found a duffel bag next to the bed and unzipped it. I gasped when I saw the contents. The bag was filled with brand new tops and jeans. None of them belonged to me. Bruce must have brought these for me when I was out cold.

I pulled on some under ware and picked up a bra. How the hell did he know my bra size! Most people would be touched but not me, I was pissed.

Holding back my rage I pulled on some black skinny jeans, and a red V neck shirt. I found some sandals and put those on to. I picked out the plainest cloths I could because everything in the bag was flashy and revealing. He and I were definitely going to talk about this.

I walked over to the bathroom mirror and looked at my appearance. I no longer had circles under my eyes, and I wasn't as pale. My hair was neatly brushed and pushed to the side. My face was smooth and didn't need any makeup, not that I ever wore any. I held my hands up to make sure I didn't have the shakes. Sometimes stress caused my right hand to shake from my intense training.

I turned my neck to the side, and my heart sank. For some reason I had high hopes that the mark would have washed off in the shower. But the mark was still there. The sight of it just said evil was there.

I gathered my long hair and put it all on one side so that no one could see it. Putting on a brave face, I strode out of the bathroom, and went to go someone who could take my mind of things.

Who knew the watch tower was this big. I must have gone down several hallways. And I wasn't alone. There were heroes everywhere. Some of them I recognized and others I only knew by name. I must have been a sight because everyone I passed looked at me; probably because I wasn't in costume.

I was about to ask for directions, when a white gloved hand clasped my shoulder. I turned around and was about to let the person have it when I noticed it was Hal Jordan, the man Izzie was dating. Judging by his expression I must have had a scary look on my face.

"Wow you really are Beth's sister" he said smiling. "Sorry, but I'm not used to getting snuck up on" I said flicking his hand off my shoulder. I wasn't used to being touched either.

"The last person to call my sister Beth was my dad" I said. He nodded and said, "I didn't know that. She never mentioned that before. Everyone calls her Izzie, so I thought it'd be nice to call her something else" he said.

I couldn't help but picture him and Izzie together. Unlike her, he was calm and collected and stood up straight with confidence. He was very handsome, and stood at an alarming height. He was defiantly someone you could count on and he seemed to have a nice personality. He was a good guy in my eyes.

I wonder how Izzie was with him. Did she kiss him in public? Was he protective over her? I suddenly felt jealous of her, which if she knew would have made her day.

"She loves you, deeply. Not a day goes by that she doesn't mentions you. I know you both have had it hard, and she feels responsible for the two of you not communicating" he said. The scene suddenly became awkward. What did this man know about my sister's relationship with me?

"Look Hal, I know I have caused her pain, but I stayed away so that she could have a shot at a normal life. You don't know what's going on and it's none of your business. This goes way beyond a family intervention. She is what she is because of me. If I didn't intervene when I did, she would be dead or worse, like me" I told him with anger in my voice.

"It is my business" he said giving me an angry stare. "Tell me, how is it your business. You've only known her for a mere six months. You weren't the one who had to send her to rehab because she was too drunk to walk down the halls at school" I yelled in his face. I noticed the Flash walk by and he walked even faster when he saw how angry I was.

"It is my business and I will tell you why. I looked out for her when she first became a lantern. I built her up when she felt worthless. I was the one who took her to the hospital when she was too alarmed to breathe. I held her hand when she lay dying in that hospital after her first mission. Where were you Ratchel, huh, tell me where you were when she was trapped in a near death state". His face had turned red, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Where were you when she woke up and found out she could read minds. She suffered for months until she finally gained control. Her own sister, who had the same abilities wouldn't lend a hand to help her" he said looking down on me like I was some devil.

"I couldn't go near her. I wanted to help but if they saw me and her together they would have put the pieces together. I did it to protect her" I said glaring at him.

"Who is they" he asked in his once again calm voice. I looked deep into his eyes, and wondered if I could trust him with my secret. I searched his mind, and saw Izzie. In his mind, she was seen as someone who needed to be protected. She had a curious smile on her face, and looked absolutely beautiful. His presence gave off a kind of shielding, and it all resolved around Izzie.

"How do I know I can trust you" I asked him. He sighed and looked like he was in deep thought. I was going to read his mind, but I decided that I shouldn't risk using my powers anymore today. I was still recovering after all.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. I have a ring I'm going to ask her on her birthday. I love her, and I would give up my life for her. I've asked her many times to give up her duties because of my own selfish needs. If I lose her, I won't be able to go on. And she is always in danger, so if I can handle that, then I can handle anything you throw at me" he said.

I was speechless. So this is what it was like to see someone in love. I closed my eyes and thought about it. Sure he loved her, but would he be able to lie to her.

"There is only one way I can tell you. You must swear to the light" I said. He scrunched his eye brows in confusion, but then nodded in agreement.

So much for not using my powers anymore today. I grabbed his hand and led him into a small room that was vacant. When we were inside I prepared to do something that was considered taboo among my kind. My father would be furious if he were still alive.

"What I'm about to do, will change everything" I said. He nodded and waited for me to continue. I grabbed his right hand, and pulled his glove off. I positioned his pointer finger and placed it against mine. I focused all my energy into my finger, and with each word I said, I placed binding energy into my words. My finger began to glow, and I started with an ancient curse that has devastated so many of my people.

"Hal Jordan, by swearing to the light, you are making an unbreakable vow. To break it would mean sudden death to you and me. Do you swear to keep the information I tell you a secret? Do you swear to never mention this to anyone, especially Elizabeth Grey, unless I tell her myself" I asked. "I promise" he said.

"Then you have sworn to the light" and then the light between our fingers ended. I dropped my hand and grabbed my head, suddenly feeling all of my energy levels dropping. I swayed a little but regained my balance, and faced Hal.

"Now I can trust you" and then I told him everything. How my parents really died, how Izzie saved me, how I wiped her memories, and how I spent all of these years training so that I can get my revenge. I also told him that I was eventually going to lose my mind, because of the mark. His look turned from interested, to afraid.

"She's in danger" I said. "Only I can stop this but it's impossible because of this mark" I told him. He nodded and sat down in a chair against the wall. The room was dark, but I could see that he had his face covered with his hands.

"I will do whatever you need me to do. I'll do it for her" he said. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She can't read your mind can she" I asked him. He looked up alarmed that I had known that, and then he shook his head.

"You are her Leelan, her perfect match. Nothing can keep you two apart. It is something that hardly ever happens among our race, and it is meant to be a sign of hope. Amazing, that me and Izzie would both be affected by something so rare and pure, then again our father was very powerful" I said.

He looked up and I could tell that he understood what I had said. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned back to me.

'I'm sorry I judged you, and you have my word" he said. He walked out and closed the door. Feeling like shit, I sank down on the chair he was just sitting in. Then the door opened again.

"Ah you might want to report to the control room. Everyone's freaking out because you're not in your room. I can show you if you like" he said holding the door open.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that". I walked through the open door and followed him down the hall. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever. When he stopped, we were in front of a mechanical door. He pushed in a password on the control on the wall, and the sliding door opened.

He motioned for me to go in, but didn't follow, obviously to chicken to be seen with me. He waved goodbye, and the door closed shut.

I turned around and was amazed at how big the room was. The room was circular, and there were multiple levels with different controls. There were at least a dozen people in the room, and they all turned their heads toward me. Some of them were Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, and the Red Tornado.

I suddenly felt very small, and I didn't know what to say so I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. What was wrong with me? Why was communicating so hard! I felt the chagrin hit my cheeks, as everyone looked my way.

Superman and wonder woman flew down to where I was standing. The man of steel landed about a foot next to me, and his height was astounding. He was easily 5 heads taller than me. Wonder Woman was also tall, which made me feel even smaller.

"I'm glad to see your getting around. You had the whole watch tower on alert" he said with his blue eyes driving into mine. He reached out with his hand, and I was amazed that the Kryptonian god wanted to shake my hand.

I stared at him in shock and then grasped his hand with mine. We stood there like that for a few seconds, and I knew my cheeks were blazing red. He laughed a little and shook our hands for me. God his hand was three times the size of mine, and could easily crush me into dust. He was very gentle though, and I suddenly thought of Lois Lane. How she was able to be close to him astounded me. I could read his mind, but my respect for him was what stopped me.

"I've heard a lot about you Miss Grey. We could use a girl with your talents" he said. "Thank you and I just want to say that I have nothing but respect for you. I will never intrude on your thoughts unless you need me to" I said to him. Feeling awkward again, I almost forgot about Wonder Woman.

"You have always been an inspiration to me to. I wouldn't have made it through my training if it hadn't been for you. It was hard, but I knew that if you could do it so could I" I said to her.

"You are very wise, and I would love to fight alongside you. You have a warrior's heart, and I am very excited to get to know you more" she said.

"That's nice, but I didn't exactly volunteer for the Justice League. It was kind of forced upon me. All of you are amazing and all, but I don't belong here. I have things that I need to take care of before…" before I lose my sanity but I shut my mouth.

"Well were here for you, and ah… if I were you I would go talk to Bruce. He's furious that you left your room" said Superman. Funny, he looked a little afraid himself. I laughed knowing that I was really in for it. I thanked them again for helping me and started walking up the stairs where superman said Batman was waiting.

Instead of worrying about getting yelled at, I found my heart beating like a jack rabbit. The last time I saw him I was half dead and insane. I was on my own for two weeks, and seeing his face made me quicken my pace up the stairs. He was still a mystery to me, and he always seemed to keep his distance. Were barley on a first name basis. I've taken to calling him Mr. Wayne. The only time he calls me Ratchel is when he's mad or concerned like the other night.

I found him standing over a very large computer typing up a storm. I didn't say anything because I was positive he knew I was there. He didn't turn, so I brought my gaze up to him. He looked even more amazing in his suit. My body reacted without me telling it to. My knees began to shake; my palms began to sweat, my breathing quickened. Something down below was happening to. I never felt anything like this before, but I kind of liked it.

I didn't want to admit it, but he was growing on me. Everything he did made my heart flutter. Just the way he walked made me go crazy. I told myself that after the disaster with wade, I would never fall for another man.

"I see you have no interest in authority" he said turning to me. The moment our eyes met I lowered my eyes to the floor. "Which in your case is not acceptable".

"I can only sit for so long" I told him with my eyes still on the floor. "Well you're going to be sitting for a long time. You're coming home with me. I've already arranged for you to take online courses so you can rest" he said sternly.

"What! I have to find Cain, that's the only way to remove this damn mark" I yelled furiously. All of that love shit I felt for him flew out the window. I was pissed. His lips formed into a hard line which caused me to stiffen and avert my eyes once more.

"You will do what I say, or you will find yourself locked up in a room. At least you will be safe from your stubbornness" he said in a calm but aggressive voice. I wanted to argue with him, but I was too intimidated.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to me. I kept my eyes down and stared at his boots that were only a a few inches away. That's when I noticed tears were streaming down my face. I was… crying. I haven't cried in years. Not since…

Bruce removed his glove on his right hand and let it drop to the floor. He cupped my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to stare at the floor when you're talking to me" he said pulling my hair to the side and rubbing his thumb on my mark. My breath caught, and I suddenly felt nervous, and awkward, but happy all at the same time. This was a new emotion for me.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me backwards, pinning me. I was sandwiched between the wall and him.

My senses began to get fuzzy as I took him in. Everything was blocked out, and his presence intoxicated me. He gently cupped my face with his hand and the moment our skin touched, an electrical impulse went up and down my spine. He wiped my tears with his thumb in the gentlest of motions.

"I am not going to let you fall into madness. I am going to take care of you. If you would just let me and refrain from using your powers, you'll slow down the curse mark" he said dropping his hand.

All I could do was focus on my breathing, which was loud enough for him to know he had an effect on me. My body screamed at me to lean in and kiss him, or in his case, stand on his toes because he was so tall.

But I didn't need to, because he beat me to it. His left arm shot around my waist and jerked me into him. He leaned in and our lips met. It wasn't just me who needed him, but he who needed me. At first it was sweet and gentle, but something in me went crazy. My hands were dangling by my sides, but I soon found myself pulling him in as close as he could get. My neck was bent up so high, and it was uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

He deepened the kiss, and before I knew it my feet were off the ground. He held me the same way he rescued me five days ago. I placed my arms around his neck, and our mouths were level which made it easier. I found myself letting go of everything, and I couldn't remember where we were.

I opened my mind and gave into everything. Then I felt it. He was thinking about me. In his mind, he was afraid that I was going to turn into a monster. He didn't want to lose me, and every time he left me, it was like giving up air. I looked deeper, and found the man behind the bat. He to lost people who were important to him. Like me, he witnessed his parent's death in front of him when he was a child.

I finally knew what his presence was. He was a rose bush. Like the rose bush he was beautiful in every way to me, but was also prickly when it came to understanding him. And his scent was dark but exotic. A beautiful flower that needed to be protected by thorns. Just like how Bruce Wayne needed Batman to protect what he couldn't.

He broke the kiss, and just held me for a few minutes, staring deep into my eyes. I memorized the way his moved, the way his iris's changed. He lowered me to the ground slowly probably knowing that I could barely stand after that. I was only kissed by one other man, but it was nothing like this.

Once I was on my feet, he put his glove back on and cleared his throat. "Let's go home, you need to rest, and I have a lot of work I need to do. And besides, Tim's been calling my emergency cell the past 3 days" he said. I let out a chuckle and followed him to the transporter.

He stepped on the glowing floor and waited. "Are you coming Mrs. Grey, I don't have all day" he said in his serious tone.

I smirked at him, and followed him onto the teleportation pad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I don't think I could ever get used to living in Bruce's mansion. All of my laundry is done for me, I never have to cook for myself. I don't even make my own bed. Alfred follows me around like he's my shadow. Not only am I not allowed to take care of myself, but I'm not allowed to leave the house either. All of my classes were switched to online courses, and if I leave the house to just go for a walk, Alfred calls Bruce on his cell at work.

If the stir craziness wasn't enough, Bruce got me a high tech blackberry. It took me a while to find out how to use it, and he was constantly blowing it up with emails. I opened it up and read the newest intruding message.

To: Ratchel Grey

From: Bruce Wayne

Subject: Death trap Vehicle

I took the liberty in buying a new and much safer vehicle to replace that thing you call a car. When your better I won't have you driving that

_Bruce Wayne Enterprises inc._

To: Bruce Wayne

From: Ratchel Grey

Subject: Control freak

I love my car! There's nothing wrong with it and I don't want you to keep buying me all this stuff! I can't accept all of it

I couldn't help but smile at my response. If I had called my master a control freak, which he was, I wouldn't be sitting for a week. It felt kind of good to stand up for myself. Oh, I just got another message.

To: Ratchel Grey

From: Bruce Wayne

Subject: Aggravating young woman

Fine, but if you won't accept one of the cars I already have, then Alfred will be driving you. END OF STORY

_Bruce Wayne Enterprises inc._

Capital letters meant he was completely serious. Still, I replied with humour.

To: Bruce Wayne

From: Ratchel Grey

Subject: Woman can drive

I will not subjugate poor Alfred into driving me everywhere! If I have to use one of your contraptions to spare him then I will take you up on your ridiculous offer.

I hit send and thought that would be the end of our bantering. But sure enough, the blackberry buzzed and I opened up the next message.

To: Ratchel Grey

From: Bruce Wayne

Subject: Bed

Go to bed

_Bruce Wayne Enterprises inc._

I snorted and replied. I never thought that I, Ratchel Marie Grey, would refuse orders. Thi new life style was definitely changing me!

To: Bruce Wayne

From: Ratchel Grey

Subject: Who's going to make me

:P

I was cracking up and that's when Tim walked into my room. I showed him the messages and he laughed along with me. He knew how Bruce was so it was the perfect inside joke. Funny, I never thought I'd have an inside joke. My phone beeped and read the message that made the previous joke cower in fear.

To: Woman in trouble

From: The Boss

Subject: Discipline

YOUR GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET HOME

_Bruce Wayne Enterprises inc._

Oh no. even if he was kidding, I couldn't help but feel scared and nauseous. Was he going to really punish me? Images of my past punishments cme to mind and it caused me to throw my phone away and wrap my arms around my chest.

Tim looked confused and went to go read the message. His face turned white, all evidence of laughter gone.

"Ugh man, when I get those he makes me train till I pass out. But in your case I don't know what he's going to do. If I were you, I would at least pretend to sleep so when he got home he'll think your following orders. For all I know he might have cameras in here" he said jumping off the bed.

I looked around the room for camera but didn't see anything. He wouldn't be that obsessive! Would he?

Tim left me alone to my thoughts and went to go do his usual schedule. Everything around here was like clock work.

Tim comes home after school to eat and do his homework, but then he heads off to go work with the young justice team. Bruce works during the day in his office, and sometimes goes in to work for meetings. As soon as he gets back, he makes sure I'm ok and then heads down to the cave.

I was hoping that him and I would be closer after our kiss in the watchtower but it's worse. We have the same conversation every single day. He wakes up at 11 am, cracks open my door to see if I'm sleeping then heads off to work.

Then at 3 pm, he calls the phone in my room, and asks the same questions. What did you eat today? Are you feeling sick or have any pain? Can I get Alfred to get you anything?

He gets home anytime between 7 pm or 8pm. He then comes up to my room with information he found the night before about Cain, or he asks me questions regarding Vampires or Fairy's, and then he leaves for the night and I don't hear from him until 11 am the next day.

If I didn't find this behavior interesting I would have killed myself two weeks ago. Not once did he come in to just have a normal conversation, or ask me to watch TV with him. I'm not even allowed to sit down in the cave and help him with the research. It's like he's isolating me from anything to do with my work.

The only person who talks to me is Alfred, and bless his heart, I love him and all, but he's driving me insane. If I have a choice at going insane from boredom, or from the curse mark, well I choose the mark. At least I'll be able to do my job, go to class, and have a life. I spent most of it as a subjective slave for a crazed mad man. That was the reason I left, to find myself. And now I'm almost back where I started.

Well tonight's the night I give myself that choice. I heard Alfred talking to Dick on the phone that Catwoman had a close encounter with a monster drinking a hobo's blood in a back alley. She was attacked but Nightwing saved her just in time. Of course Alfred told Bruce, and Bruce was going to talk to Selina about what she saw.

This could be the last lead he gets for a long time, so it's very important that he gets the information he needs. So tonight after he leaves, I'm going to follow him and see if I can locate a vampire that will talk.

The day had gone by considerably slow. I was on my lab top taking a quiz when I heard the door open. Bruce walked in and he was wearing a very expensive suit, and from the look on his face, he was exhausted.

The message from earlier danced around in my mind. Would he really hurt me?

I pressed pause and closed the lab top and sat on my bed Indian style. Today I had on a pair of Victoria Secret Yoga pants, and a matching Pink shirt. He looked at me with smoldering eyes with his arms crossed. This was it, I was going to get punished. My heart began to beat faster, and I started to shake. Instead he took a seat on the side of the bed and just looked at the floor

"I know you're sick of this, but it won't always be like this" he told me. I was shocked. He didn't even mention my defiance from earlier. Was he just kidding? He wasn't the type to just joke around. I just glared at him and walked off the bed and headed towards the door. I wanted to test something.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked following me out the door. "I'm going down to the bat cave so that I can have radio contact with you when you go out tonight. I can be useful at least for a few hours" I said. Before I even reached the stairs, he picked me up, and carried me back to the room.

He sat on the bed with me still in his lap. This was the most physical contact we had since the watchtower. He had his arms around me, and just held me like that for a few minutes.

"Ratchel, I'm sorry but you're not leaving this room" he said. His face was only an inch from mine, and I could smell his after shave from this morning, and it smelled amazing. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, and keep kissing him all night long. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck which brought us closer.

"Bruce why are you doing this to me" I asked him. I already knew the answer, but I wanted him to say it. When a fairy finds their Leelan, they are completely dedicated to their other half. And after I saw Izzie in Hals mind, I knew that the intense feelings were mutual on both sides. And when it came to men, they tended to be over protective. That was for normal men though; this was Bruce who was over protective with everything. This meant that I was on a whole new level.

And the only reason he hasn't made any moves, is because he's afraid to admit it to himself. From what Alfred and Tim told me, he has always been alone, and kind of a loner. Now I'm in his life with this curse mark that is threatening to kill me, and he's going to do everything he can to save me, even if it means making me miserable.

Once again I asked him, "Why are you confining me to this room. Don't you even care that I'm stuck here all day long with no one to talk to" I asked him. He was about to open his mouth, but I heard what he was thinking.

"Besides Alfred" I said before he did. "Ratchel, you know you're not supposed to use your powers" he said angrily. "Sorry, but I can't control it sometimes" I said.

"And I'm guessing that the only reason you can read my mind now is that your mark is growing stronger, am I right" he asked.

"No, it's because I'm so close to you now. I was able to read your mind the night we…" kissed but I didn't say that out loud. Probably figuring out what I was about to say he picked me up and placed me on the bed and stood up.

"I promise that I will come up to see you more, and if tonight goes well, perhaps we can watch a movie together down stairs tomorrow. I'll take the day off work" he said giving me one of his rare smiles.

"Sure I guess" was all I said. He turned to leave but I jumped off the bed and grabbed his hand. He turned around to face me. From the look on his face, I knew I had a worried expression on my face.

"Be careful, Vampires are no joke. If you find one, don't let them get their hands around you. They are very strong, and very fast. Don't ever run away because they will catch you. What I do is I hide and watch what they're doing. Then I plan a strategy to take them out. There are two ways to kill them, decapitation, or staking them in the heart with anything made out of wood.

If you want to interrogate one of them, chain them up with silver, it's painful for them and they'll talk" I told him.

"Thanks for the lesson, I'll be back later tonight, and in one piece" he said. Without warning he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his strong chest and just let all my worries go. I just listened to his heart and I focused in on his thoughts. I took in some of his energy so that I would have something to use tonight when I needed to find him. Even though I can only read his mind through close physical contact, I'll be able to find him since I took in his life energy.

The embrace seemed to last forever but then he let me go. He kissed me on my forehead and then left me in the room.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and was stunned at what I saw. My eyes were swimming with emotion. I touched my face and couldn't believe it. After all these years of torturous training, I still had emotions. Pai Mai put me through gruesome training every second of the day. And whenever I showed facial expressions such as pain, fear, happiness or sadness, I received a blow to the back of my head. And for the first time since my parent's death, I was able to show emotion without being hit.

Bruce would be leaving right about now, so if I was going to do this, it had to be now. I went over to the mirror and put on my black eye liner and black eye shadow like I do every time I go out. I grabbed the TV remote and put on the medical show I always watch at night. Then I stuffed some extra pillows under the covers to make it look like I was sleeping. I turned the lights out, and checked to make sure everything looked believable in case Alfred came up to check on me.

When I was finished, I sat on the floor Indian style and focused all of my energy. I opened up my mind and searched for Alfred. He was in the bat cave in case Bruce needed to communicate with him. I focused on him and sent some of my energy into him. Now that he had a piece of me inside him I could make him do anything I wanted.

"_You've had a long day. Bruce doesn't need your help. You deserve to kick back and watch your favorite TV show. And don't worry about Ratchel, she's fast asleep in her room_" I said into his mind. I held onto him and waited to see if it worked. Just like the hundreds before him, he did as he was told. He left the cave and went up to his room and started watching TV.

With the cost clear I left my room and closed the door behind me. I quietly made my way down stairs and pushed the tall grandfather clock to the side. When I was at the top of the bat cave stairs I closed the clock behind me. Immediately a voice activated computer asked for a password. I said Alfred's password because if I used mine it would alert Bruce right away.

I ran down the stairs and found my costume in a lit up display case. I opened it and ran my hand up and down the fabric. I felt like a kid snooping through their Christmas presents. There was no way I was going to give up now. I pulled the costume out and was undressed in less than 30 seconds. Within minutes, I was putting on the final piece of my costume. Once I put my mask on, I was no longer the sick and fragile fairy that was cursed by an evil vampire. I was no longer Ratchel Grey the medical student. When I put my mask on, I was The Huntress.

With my sword on my back, and my crossbow at my hip, I clipped on my belt and walked over to my motor cycle. It looked just like Bruce's only mine was dark purple. I got on and straddled it tightly. I put the voice activated password in and it started immediately. I kicked up the kick stand and revved the engine, then sped off into the exit tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My hair was blowing in every direction as I sped down the highway that led to Gotham city. I opened my mind, and searched for Bruce's presence. It was faint, but I was going in the right direction. Going well over 100 miles per hour, I was able to reach the city in just a few minutes.

I found a discreet alley and parked my bike behind some garbage cans. I turned it off so that no one would be able to activate the password except for me.

A bum sat up from behind a dumpster and his eyes widened when he got a look at me. I smiled at him, and walked over to him. I pulled out a card from my belt that had the address of a homeless shelter. Rouge vampires tended to live off the homeless.

"If I were you I would go to that shelter because people are being attacked all over the city" I told him. He nodded and gathered his things and turned to leave. "Thank you kind lady, I hope you are safe tonight" and then he left.

I grabbed my grapple and aimed it at the roof. I shot it and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. When I reached the top, I focused in on Bruce. He was on the move probably looking for Selina. When I knew where to go I was about to head in that direction when I suddenly got very light headed.

My legs were going numb and I knew that if I didn't sit down I was going to faint. I slowly sat down on the roof and placed my head between my knees until the dizziness passed. I need to locate Bruce fast or risk passing out if I keep using my abilities. I hadn't realized how much I've actually deteriorated.

When I was able to stand again I slowly started to move in Bruce's direction. Relying mostly on my grapple gun, I was able to move much faster through the tall buildings of Gotham. The first time I jumped off a building and saw all the bright lights and felt the cold air; it was exhilarating. Bruce ws with me that night to make sure I knew how to use everything. I'll admit, I hesitated at the top of the building, but after that first job, it was as easy as breathing air.

After a few miles of grappling I knew that Bruce was nearby because I could sense his presence all over the place.

I landed on a ten story building and was about to search for him again when I heard the sound of a grapple gun. I froze where I was and fell to the ground and hid on the side of the building ledge. I pulled out a small pair of binoculars and looked across the street.

Catwoman was backed up against a wall and Bruce was right in front of her. She was using her claws to drag them up and down his chest. Knowing her, she was probably coming onto him. They were obviously talking but I couldn't hear.

I pulled two tiny microphones out of a compartment in my belt, and some glue tape and put them on the microphones. I sat up a bit and threw them across the street. One of the microphones didn't make it but the other landed close enough to Bruce and Selina that I would be able to hear what they were saying. I picked up my binoculars and listened in on the conversation.

"So handsome what can this kitty do for you, because we both know I haven't done anything illegal…yet" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I came to talk to you about the other night" he said removing her arms. She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and held her still.

"You really are persistent tonight aren't you? Too bad you weren't persistent about other more entertaining things" she purred. He just stared at her and she let out a sigh.

"I was on my way to go steal the jaded cat statue since my last attempt was foiled by your girl last time. I was so freaked out that I just went home, and I will never go near that crazy broad again" she said.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had scared the crap out of her. Now if she would just stay away from Bruce, we could call it a successful mission. _Why do you care what he does? You do not belong with him in his world. You're a weapon, a tool_ ,my inner self said.

"Anyway, I got jumped in the alley by some crazy lunatic. He smelled like a dead body, and had blood all over his mouth. He held me down and was trying to bite me. He would have succeeded but then the first boy blunder showed up and kicked him off of me. The two of us together must have given him second thoughts and he ran off" she said.

"Do you remember what he looked like or where he might have run off to" he asked her still holding her hand to the side.

Why was he still holding her hand? Maybe so she doesn't try to mess with him again. Hoping that was the case I continued to watch and listen.

"No it was dark and I was a little freaked out. He ran off in the direction of crime alley but I was jumped in the alley next to the museum where the cat statue is" she said. Pulling her hand free she placed it on his left cheek and closed the distance between the two.

"I was a little disappointed that is was the cutie in blue that saved me instead of you. Or have you chosen that innocent hunter over me" she said wrapping her leg around his waist.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. My heart sank as I saw him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in closer. He was kissing her back.

I couldn't stop the tears that were spilling over uncontrollably and the pounding mess that was my heart. My blood was boiling and every bone in my body was telling me to kill Selina. But if I did that, I would become a monster. Why was I this upset? He's just a guy!

Turning away from the hurtful sight, I left and ran. I ran until I was far away enough so that no one could hear me cry. My eyes were blurry from tears but I didn't care. I set out at a dead sprint about to leap to the next building when I stumbled over the ledge I didn't see and fell.

I put all my weight into my right leg and landed on the ground in an alley. The moment I made contact I fell over in agonizing pain. I laid down on the ground holding my leg in agony. I could tell that it was broken or very sprained. I stood up on my left leg and tried to stand on my right foot but the moment I did I buckled from my weight and fell back down to the ground.

With my powers I could easily heal my injury and walk out of here in less than 10 minutes. Instead I lay down on the cement and stared up at the sky. A part of me wanted to heal myself and risk passing out, and the other part of me just wanted to lay here and die. Tonight's mission was a complete failure.

Now the tears were spilling over for a different reason. After all these years of training, of learning my lesson about attachments, and all the suffering I went through. I was the same scared little girl who clung to her father. He put all of this on my shoulders, but in reality, I wasn't meant for any of this. Izzie was.

I should have listened to Wade all those nights ago when he tried to tell me. But I was so stubborn; the only thing I cared about was revenge. I cared about it so deeply, that I let my master twist me into this emotionally dysfunctional person. No wonder Bruce doesn't want me.

I'm a failure. I can't protect Izzie anymore than I can take care of myself. I'm worthless and don't deserve the bloodline I was given. Maybe it's a good thing that I die from this mark. At least then Cain won't be able to use me for whatever fucked up plan he has planned.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the city. Car horns were going off, and every so often you heard shouts from angry drivers. It almost reminded me of Chicago, and for the first time in a long time, I thought of my childhood before it turned to shit.

Even though I was lying on the hard cement, I was starting to drift off into sleep. My body was achy from tonight's activity. My body was just too weak from the mark, and my leg was throbbing to its own kind of musical beat. I was also feeling light headed and after all these days of Bruce asking if I felt sick, well this night was the night.

Just hearing his name in my thoughts brought tears to my eyes. What does Selina have that I don't? Just then I figured it out. She doesn't have a slowly deteriorating condition, and she's normal. She doesn't read minds, and she doesn't imprint on a man the first time she sees him, which is what I did with Bruce.

Losing track of time I didn't know if I was lying there in the alley for 15 minutes or three hours. I didn't care what time it was, or what day it was for that matter. I briefly felt the rain as it started to hit my face. It started slow, but then it began to pour. Even though my suit is warm, I could feel the temperature dropping. Too tired to move, I fell asleep to the sound of my beating heart, and the chattering of my teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

** Bruce's POV**

I grabbed Selina's hand and held it down. If I was going to get any more information out of her I needed a clear head. For some reason she was irritating me even more than usual.

"I was a little disappointed that it was the cutie in blue that saved me instead of you. Or have you chosen that innocent hunter over me" she said wrapping her leg around my waist. I stiffened knowing that as much as I hated it, she was starting to get to me.

My grip on her hand loosened and she pulled it free. She slowly raised her hand and cupped my cheek gently. She leaned in and kissed me roughly. Unlike the kiss with Ratchel, this kiss was weak and it didn't feel right.

Out of all the close encounters with Selina this was the first time I didn't feel something between us like I normally do. After all these years of letting her get away hoping she would change, felt like an endless chase to me. Her touch didn't feel the same. To test the theory, I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. The heat that used to be there was gone, and the only one of us that was affected was her.

Just then a crashing feeling hit the bottom of my stomach. I broke the kiss with Selina and hunched over in pain. Not the kind of pain from injury, but the same kind of pain I got when I thought of my parents, only this was worse.

I regained my posture and looked around wondering what the hell just hit me. It felt like I was connected to something and whatever it was it was getting farther away. I immediately thought of Ratchel for some reason.

I turned to face Selina and she had a freaked out expression on her face. She backed away from me with a worried look.

"What happened handsome? You look like someone killed your cat" she asked. "Sorry, it's been a long night and I was hoping you could give me a little more information regarding the vampire" I told her.

"Vampire! You mean to tell me that bastard was a Vampire" she said in shock. I nodded and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful there's a lot going on in this city right now. I'm trying to track them down but their very organized. And one more thing, if I catch you stealing again, I won't hesitate putting you in Arkham. I'm done with this Selina" I said. She looked kind of hurt, but her femme fatale expression quickly replaced it.

"Whatever you say handsome; until next time then" she said taking out her whip. She ran to the edge of the building and jumped off and flew to the next building on her whip.

I took a couple of deep breathes to get rid of the shakes I was still feeling from whatever it was that happened. I pressed the communication link on my cowl to signal to Alfred. After three beeps, I turned it off and tried again. Weird, Alfred always picks up right away. After the third time trying, I took out my cell and called the main house phone. It kept ringing and I got the voice mail. I then called the kitchen phone and got the voice mail again. Where the hell was He?

I didn't want to bother Ratchel in her room because it was close to 3 in the morning and she needed her rest. I punched in Alfred's room number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello" he said into the phone. "Alfred where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you all over the damn house. Why weren't you down in the cave?"

"I wasn't needed tonight. I'm supposed to watch my TV shows and relax" he said into the phone. Something wasn't right. When I left he was down in the cave.

"What are you talking about, you were supposed to be feeding me information tonight" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry master Bruce, I'm feeling a bit confused. I was in the cave but then… I don't know I'm not feeling myself. I'll go down right away" he said. Something definitely wasn't right with Alfred. This wasn't the average night out either. First Catwoman didn't feel the same, then that weird feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, and now Alfred's strange behavior.

"Alfred what is Ratchel doing" I asked him. I had a weird feeling that something was going on with her.

"Ratchel is fast asleep in her room" he said way too quickly. "When was the last time you checked on her" I asked him pulling out my grapple gun.

"Ugh, I don't recall actually going up to check on her" he said in a confused tone. "Alfred go up there and check on her. If she isn't anywhere in the house call me back. I think she used her mind control on you" I said hanging up. The next number I dialed was her room phone; someone answered on the sixth ring.

"Master Bruce she isn't here. There are pillows stuffed under the sheets, and her Huntress suit is gone along with the motor cycle" he said worriedly.

"Go back down to the cave and activate her homing beacon. I'm going to track her down" I told him. "I'm so sorry that I let this happen" he said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. She's strong and I should have known better. I'll bring her home; just send me her signal when you get it." I hung up and placed my fingers on my eyebrows trying to fight the migraine I was beginning to get. It's been three days since I slept and now Ratchel pulls this. She must have heard that Selina was jumped through Alfred and wanted to find the lead herself. I tried to keep that from her but I should have known better than to try and hide something like that from a telepath. It was careless and stupid.

Just then Alfred contacted me through my cowl transmission. "Do you have the signal" I asked him impatiently.

"Yes here's the signal, and Bruce, she isn't moving from her location' he said in a worried tone. That feeling I had earlier what if that was her. I downloaded her location and wasted no time in leaving.

"I'll let you know when I have her Alfred, just keep in contact with her and try to communicate with her" I said disconnecting him.

I put all my strength into my run. I was leaping over buildings like never before. Unlike chasing a criminal or racing to stop the Joker, this felt different. I wasn't running just to get to Ratchel, I was running to reach her so that my mind would be at ease.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

Somewhere in my state of conscious I could hear the sound of Alfred's voice. I could hear him, but I couldn't grasp what he was saying. My body was beginning to feel all floaty. I couldn't even feel the pain in my leg anymore.

"Ratchel can you hear me? Where are you? Batman is on his way, just hold on" a far away voice said. My eyes fluttered open and I weakly rolled my eyes to look at where I was. The bricks seemed to blend together, but I was able to see a green street sign. I tried to focus but I couldn't see the name.

"Al… Alley… weak…leg… "I mumbled into the radio receiver, and then I couldn't stay conscious any longer.

"Ratchel, keep talking, master Bruce will be there in a few minutes. Don't go to sleep, Ratchel, Ratchel!" he yelled. All I heard was my name being yelled over and over until there was nothing but silence and then, blackness.

In my mind I was standing in pitch black nothingness. I started to walk in some random direction the farther I walked, the harder it became to breath. Where was I? And how was I walking on my broken leg? I closed my eyes tightly trying to remember how I got here. When I opened them again, a woman was standing a few feet in front of me. I was blinded by the light that surrounded her.

Whoever she was, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was taller than me, by about two heads. She had long curly jet black hair that went all the way down to her waist. White flowers were braided in her hair. Her skin was pale white, but looked as smooth as marble, and her Safire icy eyes pierced into mine like daggers.

She wore a white sparkly tube top that look like it was mad of diamonds, and a long flowing see through white skirt.

"Welcome my love, I have been waiting to speak with you for some time now" she said. Her voice sounded like beautiful church bells.

"Who are you" I asked in a trancelike state. She smiled at me and walked over to me. She raised her arm and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her hand and was surprised to see that her skin was on mine. I wasn't in my costume, but in a dress similar to hers, only mine was Safire blue. I touched the gems on my top and gasped when I could physically feel them.

"Am I dead" I asked her. She had a look of compassion on her face, and shook her head. "No dearest, you're trapped in between dimensions." she said placing her hand on my cheek. Once again I asked her "Who are you… what are you" I added.

"I'm your Glamara, my name is Evangeline and I am the same as you" she said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This woman standing in front of me, looked to be only a few years older than me, but she was claiming to be my grandmother!

"I don't understand" I said stepping back a few steps. I closed my eyes tightly and kept saying over and over in my head "_Wake up, wake up_".

"_You are not dreaming my child. I brought you here to converse with you_" said a voice in my head.

"Now come, we only have a few minutes. If you stay too long the time in your world will pass much faster" she said grabbing my hand and leading me farther away.

"There's nowhere to go, it's just dark here" I told her. "That's because you have to use your light and it will show you the way. It is the only way to hide our home so that the vampires or others who only want to cause us harm can't find us" she said. What did she mean by light?

"_Focus all your energy to the tip of your fingers, and hold on to it without releasing it"_ said the voice in my hand. I did as she said, and instead of expelling the energy I held on to it at the tip of my fingers. My hand began to get very warm and then I bright white light started to hover around my fingers.

I smiled in disbelief and looked up at her to see that she was doing the same. She raised her arm and pointed in a direction to reveal a pond filled with dark murky water. She reached for my hand and walked towards the end of the pool.

"Now we shall go through the portal" she said stepping into the dark water. She tugged on my skirt and I followed her into the water. The water was dark but as soon as my hand went under the water it lit up the entire pool. I looked down and the pool seemed to go on forever. My heart started to race, and a bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"I can't go in there, I… can't swim" I told her. "I know my sweet, you're afraid of deep water, and you're not the only one. All Fairy's are which is why we chose to make the pool the portal. If you want peace and tranquility, you must be willing to face you're fears" she said.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side, and you must hurry. Time there is much slower so we must hurry, or you will not be able to return" she said. She took a deep breath and dived into the middle of the pool. A bright light engulfed her body and she disappeared.

I took a deep unsteady breath and dived in after her. My body felt like it was being sucked down a tube, and I couldn't take a breath. Thank god it was over in less than a few seconds.

I emerged out of the water coughing and splashing all over the place. I had water in my eyes and I couldn't feel the bottom of the pool. Just when I thought I might drown, I giant hand clasped mine and pulled me out of the water.

I rubbed my eyes and I could tell I was in a very bright place because the light was shining through my closed eye lids. I sat down on the ground to catch my breath and was surprised to feel grass on my skin.

When I opened my eyes, a giant man stood in front of me. He was probably taller than Bruce, and the only thing he wore was White slacks, and a great deal of silver chain necklaces around his neck. He was very beautiful, and stood up with strength. He had long blonde hair that went down to his strong chin, and bright green eyes that looked like mine. His perfect lips were molded into a huge smile that showed all of his perfect teeth.

I looked down feeling embarrassed about being soaked but was stunned to find that I was completely dry. I craned my neck and looked back at him in astonishment.

"Welcome saheir, I have been waiting to meet your presence for some time now" he spoke in a very masculine voice. Why did he just refer to me as his cousin in the old language?

"We talk in a different way here to preserve our ancient history" he said. Wow, for the first time my thoughts weren't safe.

"Enough Ivan, we have other things that need to be addressed before you put the poor dear on over load, especially since she's in such poor condition" said Evangeline swatting Ivan on the shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at his massive muscles. He was the most beautifully proportioned man that I have ever seen.

While the two of them squabbled I took in my surroundings. There was no sun, but it was very warm. I glanced at the ground and noticed that I didn't cast a shadow, not did anything else. There were little huts scattered across the field, and a large lake surrounded by trees. From what I could see, we were in the middle of a meadow, with trees and flowers scattered everywhere. There were dozens of people in gowns that were talking in groups or lying under the trees.

A majority of them were woman, and some just had on a skirt and were walking around topless. I blushed and looked away from them.

I stood up and went over to one of the trees. I peculiar fruit was growing on it, and it was a fruit that I had never seen before. It was shaped like a pair, but had a strange glowing light in the middle of it. I picked it off the tree, and it felt warm in my hand, and a wave of energy was emanating from it. I leaned in and sniffed it. It smelled like life, if that was even a scent. I put it to my mouth and was about to take a bite when Evangeline snatched it out of my hand.

"No stop! If you take a bite out of the light fruit, you will not be able to return to your world" she said giving it to Ivan who took a massive bite out of it.

"What do they do" I asked her. "They give us the ability to remain here for centuries without aging or dying. If someone who has eaten the life fruit returns to the other world, time will catch up to them in a matter of seconds and depending on how long they've been here will disintegrate immediately. One must remain here until the energy leaves there system but by then it is too late to return. The fruit comes from the tree of souls. When a person dies, these trees take in the access life energy the being left in their body, and that is where the light in the fruit comes from" she explained.

"So you're harvesting people!" I yelled in disgust. "No my dear, we are simply taking in the scraps that the person left behind when they died. There gift ensures our immortality" she said.

"Is that why you only look a few years older than me but claim to be my grandmother" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I suppose we should get down to business before too much time goes by on your world. Your human will find you soon, and we can't have him see you yet because if he brings you to a hospital you'll be diagnosed as brain dead and they will most likely bury you alive. It's an experience that a good friend of mine had to experience and it still haunts me" said grimacing. I swallowed hard and waited for her to start talking.

"Come shall we sit under one of the trees. The trees energy will help you relax" she said sitting underneath a tree. She patted a patch of grass for me to join her and I walked over and sat next to her.

"Ivan, be a dear and go fill this cup up with the water from the lake and bring it back" she said handing him the cup. He looked annoyed but did as he was told and started walking over to the fountain.

"Don't mind him, he's just been anxious to finally meet you" she said. "How does he know me, I've never seen him before" I told her.

"Well I don't expect you to remember him; you were very small when you first met him. He's your cousin Ratchel" she said placing a hand on my lap. My breath seemed to get caught in my chest, and I couldn't believe what she was telling me. My parents never even mentioned him or Evangeline for that matter.

"Your father wasn't just a normal Fae Ratchel. He was a part of a very strong blood line. Our people don't really have monarchies but we look up to the most powerful bloodlines. Your father was born here on Faey, the Fairy Realm almost 300 years ago. Your grandfather was killed on Earth on his mission to search out the last of the Fae and bring them here.

That vampire was Cain, a pureblood vampire who went rogue and set out to conquer our species. He was the one who started to turn vampires through venom injection. Before he slaughtered the other pure bloods, we were at peace with the vampires. They weren't killers, but peaceful creatures that fed on their own and had families just like us.

When we caught wind of this, I was six months pregnant when my Leelan took me here to protect me. It was the last time that I saw my love" she said with tears in her eyes.  
>"How were you able to continue living?" I asked knowing how much it hurts to have something happen to the person you have such a big connection with, or in my case, what he did to me.<p>

"I thought about joining him, but I had this beautiful baby boy who needed me, and he had Earl's eyes. Also, I made it my job to bring the rest of our kind here to protect them" she said wiping the tears away.

"So my dad was born 300 years ago!" I asked in shock. She nodded.

"Ratchel, I am almost 600 years old. I met Earl when I was only a child and we imprinted immediately. When I was growing up, our kind was still Earth bound and we lived in the most beautiful forests. We were often called Indians for the way we dressed and how we connected with nature and the wild life. We were also known as witches that could read minds. My own sister was burned at the stake" she said.

"Are we immortal" I asked. I really hope not for it would hurt to watch everyone close to me die of old age.

"Only if we remain here in our realm. I travel back and forth to recruit stragglers, but the only Fairy's left on Earth are you and your sister. Now I just go to keep an eye on you and Elizabeth" she said.

"If my father was born here why did he leave? And how was he able to age?" I asked. "If a baby is born here, they will grow until they are fully mature and then they will stop growing. I knew that if he grew up here, he would eventually want to leave and see the world, which is why I didn't force the light fruit on him. What you see here, is all that we have in this realm. Not a whole lot to do here when you're a young adult male" she laughed.

Looking at the other's I found it hard to believe. Young beautiful woman were dancing around topless. This place was a man's dream come true.

"You may think that, but your father wasn't like that at all. He was a leader and very protective of everyone. Because he grew up here, he saw everyone as a member of his family. He got his compassion from my side, but he also inherited your grandfather's adventurous side" she said playing with a daisy in the grass.

"I had such hopes for that boy. He was destined to lead our people, but boy was I surprised when he told me he had fallen in love with a girl from Earth. She was one of us, but she was mostly human. Your father saved her when her family was attacked by vampires. They were together from then on."

I couldn't count how many times my dad told me stories of our ancient people. He even taught me the language, but not once did he talk about where he came from or how he met mom. I didn't even know vampires existed until the night we were attacked. Evangeline must have read my mind and saw the pictures of my parents gruesome death for her face had pain written all over it.

"Your father and mother loved you and your sister so much. He just wanted to protect you. He knew that it would be either up to you or your sister, but fate had a different path for you love" she said.

"How do you mean" I asked her. "The moment Cain marked you; your destiny remained connected with him. Your cousin Ivan was born here and his mother forced the life fruit on him after your parents were killed, so he's no help to you" she said.

Just then Ivan slumped to the ground next to me holding up a glass filled with glowing water. He handed the glass to Evangeline and she thanked him.

"Say good bye Ivan, Ratchel will be leaving soon, and it may be a long time until you see her again" she told him. He turned to me and tried to force a smile.

"I enjoyed seeing you again saheir. I'm sorry that the fates have been unkind to you. You will always have a place here" he said pulling me into a bear hug. "And tell Izzie I think about her to" he said letting out a sniff. When he let me go, he stood up, bowed to Evangeline and left.

"They treat you like royalty" I told her. She smiled and said "Well I'm the oldest here and the most powerful. In a way I'm the Fairy Queen, which makes you a princess" she chuckled. I snorted and tried to forget what she said. Me a princess, it made me sick just thinking about it! I couldn't help but picture myself wearing dresses. No way in hell!

"So your mortal body is still in the same place on Earth. You are very weak and getting weaker by the second. Within a few days, you'll lose your sanity and Cain will come for you. He will use your abilities to raise an army of Walking dead. Once he feeds them his blood mixed with yours, he will have dominion over everything. You will be responsible for all of yours friends death including Bruce Wayne" she said.

"As Queen I cannot let this tragedy happen because it will disgrace all Fae. I've watched you your whole life Ratchel. The training, the suffering, all of it. I know you are strong and can defeat Cain, but this mark is holding you back. You have your father's strength, and I know you can do it. If you continue to fight alongside your leelan, the two of you together will rid the world of Cain's evil grasp.

Which is why I give you this once in a life time gift" she said handing me the goblet. "Just so you know, this is not a cure, but a buyer of time. It will suppress the Curse mark but isn't permanent. You will get weak again in less than 6 months.

You have until then to Kill Cain in any way you can" she said hinting at something. "There are side affects to this though. Like the fruit, it is concentrated with Parts of souls that have died and moved on. Once you drink it, you will never be able to return to this place. All of your abilities will work the same" she explained.

"So I will never see you again" I asked with tears in my eyes. She pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around me.

"I never ate the fruit so I can come visit you, but because of my age, I age a little every time I cross over. So I am limited. If you ever need my council, you can call me by focusing on my energy. We are blood relatives so I will always be able to communicate with you" she said releasing me.

I sat there for a moment just looking around at this paradise I would never see again. I just learned that I had a family that looked out for me and now I had to leave them. I could stay here but then I thought of Bruce, and Izzie. I could never do that to them. I looked at my grandma, and knew that she had read my thoughts.

"You are definitely your father's daughter" she said kissing my hand. I raised the glass to my lips and took the first sip. It tasted of pure energy, and before I knew it I drank the whole thing.

"Good, now we must bring you back. If you stay too long your visit here would have been for nothing" she said pulling me to my feet. As we walked back over to the pool I took in my surroundings one last time.

In the old language I said "Glamara, I need to ask your advice on something" I asked her. "Anything for you my love" she said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"You said that you've been watching me all this time, so you must know that I took away Izzie's memories" I told her. She sighed and was quit for some time. When she finally spoke I knew she chose her words wisely.

"You did the right thing, but there is a small problem with that. As her powers continue to mature, her memory receptors will mature along with her. Eventually she will begin to hallucinate things from her repressed memories. She will also have night terrors of things she remembers but when she awakes she won't remember.

If you don't restore her memories, it will eventually drive her insane much like the curse mark on your neck. I'm also aware of the pact you made with her Leelan Hal Jordan. That was stupid on your part because if he thinks that for one moment that he can save her or help her, he will betray you. And then you will die along with him and your mission will be over. If you fail, then your sister will have to step up to the plate, but if her Leelan dies, she may take her own life. So the sooner you tell her the better" she said.

The look on my face must have been priceless because I felt even worse than I looked. After all these years I thought I was saving her from the torment I have every day, but now I learn that I could potentially kill all of us.

"Grandma, what is Izzie's role in all of this" I asked her. "Love, I may be an ancient wise old woman, but I cannot predict the future. One thing I do know is she will be a very important piece to the chess board. I have yet to talk to her, but she is in the best place for her right now. Her Leelan will protect her, and she has already made all of us proud, as we are of you" she said.

We had reached the pond and I knew it was time to say goodbye. She pulled me into a hug and I couldn't stop the tears that were spilling over.

"This isn't goodbye forever. I will always be with you and I will continue to guide you. I hope to see Izzie when she is ready. She's a very brave girl who shows no fear. You will find that even under the diarist of situations, your sisters light will always be there to protect you, which she's already proven" she said pushing me towards the water. I put my feet in and looked at her one last time.

"If you ever need to talk to me, go to sleep and I will visit you in your dreams. It's a skill that took me many years to master, and maybe one day you to will be able to do it."

I thanked her and was about to dive when she spoke again. "Oh and one other thing, as long as you are a virgin, your power will be even more powerful. It's a shame I couldn't tell your sister, but that road was crossed quite a few months ago. I know the pull when it comes to a Leelan, so if you do decide to give it away, make sure it's with him. If it is, your bond can never be broken. Now go, he has just found you in the alley and is quite distraught" she said pushing me in further.

I waved goodbye and dived into the middle of the pool. I reached the other side and was met with complete darkness. I climbed out of the water sopping wet and cold. I tried to use my light but there was no sign of an exit. All I could do was yell. "Bruce! Wake me up!"

I was close to her, I could feel it. It was pouring rain, and the building rooftops were slippery. I reached the ledge on the top of a residential building where Rachel's location was. I searched the whole area but she was nowhere to be found.

I was about to call Alfred again when a glimmer caught my eye. I walked over to the ledge and bent down to pick up the cross necklace that Ratchel always had around her neck. It was lying on a pipe on the roof. If she was running and tripped on this, than… I looked over the ledge and I stopped breathing.

Using my cape, I glided down to where she was lying. "Ratchel, wake up" I yelled and placed both of my hands on either side of her face. Her skin was pale white, and she wasn't breathing.

I removed my cowl and started CPR. I gave her five breathes and then started pumping her chest. "Ratchel! Breathe," I kept yelling while pumping her heart for her. "Ratchel!"

I was sitting on nothing. Everything was black, like I was lost in my own subconscious. "Ratchel!"

That was Bruce. He was calling my name. I started to feel numb again, and then very cold and wet. Then a strange throbbing in my foot and knee.

Someone was putting a lot of pressure on my chest, and blowing air down my throat. All I could hear was little vibrations that sounded like rain. My numb body slowly began to come back to reality, and I was finally able to flutter my eye lids open.

Someone in all black was hovered over me, but who I couldn't tell. They kept pushing on my chest, and I tried to cough but I was still in a trance like state. Then they placed their lips on me, and the skin contact woke me up.

The presence of a rose bush filled my mind completely and my senses came back to life like a wild fire. I could hear the pouring rain hitting the garbage cans, the gutters, and Bruce's bat suit. I could smell the rain to, and also Bruce's dark scent that he gave off. My foot felt like a car was sitting on top of it, and my back was stiff from lying on the cold hard cement. My body began to shake form being soaked, and I felt weak.

Bruce sat up about to do more compressions, but I raised my hand and grabbed his arm. He had his mask off and his hair was drenched. His eyes shot up to my face, and they had relief all over them.

"Ratchel, stay awake, can you hear me" he asked lifting my head up. He placed my head in his lap and just sat there holding me. I took my first breath and started to cough. I was gasping for air like I was holding my breath.

"Alfred, come pick us up. I have her but she's really weak" he said. He then gave him our location and hung up. He took off his gloves and pushed my wet hair out of my face.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you hear me" he yelled. I nodded and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead, and just stayed there. When he raised his head again, he pulled off his cape and wrapped me up in it.

I was now shivering so hard that my teeth were rattling. When the cape hit my leg, I cried out in pain. He removed it and looked at my foot and lightly ran a finger over the ankle part of my boot. When I protested against it, he let it be.

He continued to hold me, and rub my face and making sure I was still breathing. Alfred pulled up next to the alley in a beat up cover car fifteen minutes later. He ran out and opened the door. He tried to help lift me, but Bruce waved him off.

"I think her ankle and knee are broken, and I don't know if her spine is injured. I'll bring her to the car slowly. Wait for me inside and blast the heat" he told him. Alfred ran back into the car as he was told.

Bruce lifted me slowly and he scooted into the car with me in his lap, and his cape was still around me.

He closed the door and Alfred sped away from the alley. The car was cold but the heat was slowing warming me up, and I could feel Bruce's body heat as well. I don't remember when it happened, but I fell asleep soon after we got on the high way.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bruce POV**

"Step on it Alfred, she's passing out again" I commanded. "I'm sorry sir, but this piece of junk only goes so fast" he said angrily. It wasn't like Alfred to lose his temper. He was clearly upset about Rachel.

"Why didn't you take the Lamborghini" I grumbled. "I took this so that it wouldn't look suspicious. You of all people should know that master Bruce" he said peering over at me and Rachel.

He was right; I just wasn't thinking to clearly to realize it. "I'm sorry Alfred, I shouldn't be taking this out on you" I told him. "I understand, tonight has been quit the chaotic night."

I wrapped my arms around Rachel, but gently. For all I know, she could have a fractured spine, or internal bleeding. She was breathing easier, and looked to be fast asleep. Her skin color was back to its normal pale pigment. Before her color resembled a corpse.

Her shivering had subsided, which was a relief. She's lucky she didn't get hypothermia. Just then I felt the car shift to the right and I looked up. Alfred was in the right lane heading toward the exit that leads to Gotham general hospital.

"Alfred head towards the Cave, we can't take her to the hospital" I told him. "Master Bruce, she fell off a four story roof top. She could be fatally injured, and may require surgery" he said still going towards the hospital.

"I have the same equipment they do, and if I need to I can call on my private doctor. What do you think they'll do when they figure out that she doesn't have a blood type" I told him.

"I've been making her give me blood the past couple of months in case we would need it" I said. After a few seconds of silence, he steered back over to the left lane. Within fifteen minutes, we were going through the secret opening that lead to the Batcave.

It took Alfred and I ten minutes to get her out of the car and onto the medical table. "Computer 91939" I said. "Access granted Mr. Wayne" said the computer.

I pulled the x-ray machine over so that it rested over her body. I then took my special scissors that can cut any fabric, and gently cut her boot that covered her injured leg. I cut until I could easily and gently pull it off.

While I worked at the rest of her costume, Alfred got an intravenous line going and inserted it into her arm.

I threw the remains of her costume in the incinerator, and took off my own cowl. I pulled off my gloves and washed my hands in the nearby sink, and so did Alfred.

I walked back over to her, and my stomach sank through the floor when I got a look at her. She had on a white tank top on, and small white shorts. Her skin was so white that I could already see the hundreds of bruises that covered her skin. Her right leg was incredibly swollen, and her foot was black and blue. However, there was no indication of bone protruding from her skin.

I turned to Alfred, who had a look of horror on his face. When he snapped out of it, he went over with a warm wash cloth and wiped the smeared make up off her face, and then placed ice cold rags all up her leg to stop the swelling.

I grabbed the x-ray blanket and covered her body with it. The blanket was a gift from Clark, and it was actually very useful. If it weren't for his gift, I'd probably have cancer by now.

I motioned for Alfred to step back, and activated the machine. "Computer scan" I commanded. There were five warning beeps, and then the machine swept over Rachel's body three times.

I looked over at the computer and waited for the images to appear. Within seconds, Rachel's Skeleton appeared. The first thing I looked at was her spine, which appeared to be normal. Then I looked for internal bleeding, and was relieved that I didn't find any. Then I looked at her leg.

There wasn't even a bone to look at. Her lower leg was completely shattered. Her knee was not in the right place, her ankle bone was in pieces, and her hip bone wasn't in its socket. I crossed my arms and couldn't believe what I was looking at. This was bad, very bad. This will take at least a year for her to recover, that's if she'll ever be able to walk again.

And in her current situation with the curse mark. She isn't going to ….. Survive this. I didn't even realize that Alfred had placed a hand on my shoulder. My whole body was beginning to ach, and the only thing keeping me from throwing up was my own will.

"Master Bruce, she needs special care. Now would be a good time to call that doctor you spoke of" said Alfred.

I nodded, and was about to make the call when I heard the sound of my name. I spun around and was shocked to see Rachel's emerald eyes looking back at me.

**Rachel's POV**

I knew I was in the batcave because I was lying on the medical table that I've been on before. I was also aware of someone taking my clothes off, and a needle going into my arm. Maybe I wasn't in the cave. What if Bruce brought me to the hospital? Then I felt the cold liquid go up my veins in my arm through the needle.

I suddenly began to feel all floaty again. Oh no, I hope Evangeline wasn't bringing me back. But then I realized, it's just some kind of pain medicine the doctors are giving me. My throbbing leg started to feel numb, and all I felt was pressure, like someone was laying something across my leg.

I was about to open my eyes when a blanket was laid over my body and face. I opened my eyes and was met with darkness from the cloth.

"Computer scan" said Bruce from a short distance. My heart did a little skip at the sound of his voice. I was so happy to be near him that I didn't even care about the scene with Catwoman.

There were five beeps that sounded like a high tech x-ray machine. I've been working with them at school lately which meant he was x-raying me.

When the machine was done scanning, everything was silent. Then out of nowhere someone gasped. A sad and guilty feeling crept its way into my mind, and I immediately knew the feeling was coming from Alfred. I focused on his mind, and saw the images that he was seeing. I was looking at my mangled right leg. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the tears rolling out of them. I screwed up royally.

Before anymore drugs could pump into me, I pulled out the needle, and painfully sat up. I pushed the blanket down, but kept my legs covered up.

Bruce's cowl was hanging behind his head, and his gloves were laying on the computer table top. Alfred was standing behind him and had his hand placed on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce, she needs special care. Now would be a good time to call that doctor you spoke of" said Alfred.

Bruce nodded, and turned around but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He looked like a tired broken man. His beautiful blue eyes were hidden behind dark circles, and they were blood shot. This strong man looked as if a stiff wind could blow him over. But when our eyes locked, his posture changed, and his face relaxed just slightly. We stayed like that for what felt like minutes but were only for a few seconds. If I could, I would have leapt off that table and run right into his embrace. And from the look he was giving me, he wouldn't deny me either. Then Alfred ruined our contact.

"Ms Grey, you're awake, I'd thought the morphine would have put you under. Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked running over to me.

He found the needle I had taken out and was about put it back in, but I pushed it away. I looked back to Bruce, who looked like a frozen statue.

"Alfred I'm fine, my metabolism will just burn off the morphine anyway" I told him. As if on cue, Bruce clicked into boss mode.

"Rachel, you need that pain medication. I'm calling my doctor, and you need to stay calm. You're probably in shock" he said stepping over to the table. So close, he was almost close enough for me to touch him. Using my newly replenished abilities thanks to my gramala, I searched for Alfred's mind.

"_Bruce isn't going to call the doctor. I can treat myself. Go get me some casting mold and medical tape"_ I told Alfred using my mind. Just like a robot he turned right around and left to go gather up the supplies I was going to need, leaving Bruce and I alone.

He watched Alfred in confusion, and turned to look at me just as I broke the contact with Alfred. "Did you just do what I think you did" he said angrily. I gave him the most devious smile I could muster, and stretched my hand out to him.

He stared at my hand and then looked back at me. I stopped smiling, and dropped my arm feeling embarrassed. I forgot, I wasn't Catwoman.

I must have had rejection all over my face because he walked right up to me and lifted my chin with his hand.

"Rachel, do you have any idea what I went through tonight. I found you half dead in the alley. Your leg is completely shattered on top of the situation your already in. You are in no position to argue with me" he said. His hand moved to cup my cheek, and I held his hand there against my skin.

"Bruce, you don't need to worry about my leg or my mark right now. If you'd let me, I'd love to explain what happened to me tonight" I said dropping my hand. He lowered his hand as well and waited for me to speak.

He was very still as I told him what happened. I told him about the realm of Fae, and also how I met my grandmother. I also said that my grandmother granted me six months free of my curse mark, and that I had until then to kill Cain.

Alfred came back with the supplies I requested and listened in as well. When I finished they were both quit, and Bruce pulled up a chair and sat down next to the medical bed.

"So when I found you not breathing and with no heartbeat, it was because you astral projected into another dimension" he asked suppressing a yawn.

"Perhaps Ms Grey, when you were unconscious you experienced a dream that you thought was real" said Alfred. Typical, they didn't believe me. Well the only way to get a detective to believe is to show him the evidence.

"If it was all a dream than explain this" I said shoving my long hair to the side showing them my neck. Bruce got up from the chair and placed a hand on my neck and rubbed gently where the mark used to be.

"All I see is the two puncture holes where you were bitten" he said. Alfred stepped forward and inspected my neck as well.

"Why it's a miracle" Alfred said in astonishment. From the look on Bruce's face, I knew he believed me.

"So there is no way to duplicate the potion you drank" Bruce asked. I shook my head. "Because I drank it, if I can't return there" I said.

"I can't even begin to try and describe that place. The only way to get there is by using my light as a guide. Once you find the pool you jump in, which is also a trap. Most of us are afraid of deep water because our powers don't work. So in order to get there you have to face your fears" I told him.

"It was amazing to see others like me. There was only one guy there and he was my cousin. None of them can come here because they ate the life fruit" I explained.

"I understand, but what did all of that have to do with Cain" asked Bruce. I knew he was going to ask that.

"Evangeline said that I had six months until I begin to weaken again. Also, she mentioned that Izzie will always be around to save me. I think that the only way were going to kill him is if Izzie is involved somehow. Because he and I are connected, he'll just keep running when he senses me. But if Izzie kills him, my mark will still consume me, so it has to be me who kills him. But that's not the only problem.

If I don't restore Izzie's memories of what happened 11 years ago, then she will slowly lose her mind" I told him.

He placed a hand on his chin and looked to be in deep thought. "The only way I can think of is me going after him" he said.

"No! I will not let you put yourself in danger. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to stand it Bruce!" I shouted at him. He looked stunned at my sudden outburst, and Alfred slowly walked over to the computer.

"Rachel is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. I stared at the ground and avoided looking him in the eyes.

"It was you that I felt right. You saw what happened with Selina" he said in a calm voice. Without speaking I nodded. He sat back down in the chair and grabbed my hand which was clenching the blanket.

"Bruce there is a reason why I can't read your mind. I have this connection with you, and I'm sure you've felt it to. Our minds are so alike and that's why we have this connection. I can't explain why it happens, but when it does it's indestructible. My sister has also connected to Hal Jordan" I told him.

He still held my hand and was just staring at it. "When I saw you in the alley tonight, the pain from my parents murders resurfaced, only it was worse" he said.

"Bruce, I know this sounds crazy, but the first night I saw you on top of that police building talking to Gordon, I imprinted on you that night when I tried to read your mind" I told him.

"I know, I remember feeling something strange that night" he said confused. "So you see why I can't let you go to Cain. If you die, than me, Izzie, Hal, and everyone else who crosses him will die. If I die than it will be up to Izzie, but she isn't strong enough to take him on alone.

And if I die before I tell Izzie, than she will go mad, which will cause Hal to tell her about her past in desperation to save her, which will result in his death" I said.

"Why would he die from that" asked Bruce. "I forced Hal into an unbreakable vow. He swore to the light that if he told her then he would die, along with me" I said.

Bruce sprung from the chair and at first I thought he was going to pick it up and throw it. "Why would you do that? Damn it Rachel. I think you enjoy putting yourself in these situations. Do you not realize that you're dragging me into this as much as yourself? I'm responsible for your safety Rachel" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something. He was distraught, and when I restore her memories, none of this will matter" I told him.

Bruce took a deep breath, and called Alfred back over. "After you heal, you will tell Izzie, or I will do it myself. Then we are going to decide what we need to do about Cain. This is too big a problem for just you and I to handle. The league is going to have to help us if we are to succeed" said Bruce.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** So it took me some time to think about how I wanted to go about writing this next chapter. I wanted to get my Green Lantern story up to speed but I'm still pretty far behind with it so I decided to just move ahead of that story. So this story is about six months after Izzie gets done with boot camp. I've also decided that I wanted to explain Ratchels origins a bit more. So I hope you like this chapter, please review when you're done!**

After Bruce was done patronizing me on my immature behavior, he left me and Alfred alone to work on my leg.

"Ms Grey, you are still going to need surgery. Your leg is in very bad shape" said Alfred. "Alfred, my body will heal itself and my bones will heal in the right place. The only thing we need to do is push my femur back into my hip. That's all I need you to help me with" I told him.

"Ok, but I'm going to give you drugs to knock you out. I don't want you to have to endure that" he said.

"Just give me something to bite on. I can handle it Alfred" I told him. Just then Bruce came into view. He was wearing black sweat pants and a white v neck shirt. His arms were crossed and he was giving me his famous glare. Well I could glare to. I narrowed my eyes and grasped a belt that Alfred put into my hand.

I folded it in half and put it in my mouth. I nodded at Alfred signaling that I was ready. "Ok, in one, two, three" he pushed with all his strength until my bone went back into my hips socket. I thought the pressure was going to split me in two but I held it together and didn't scream. My jaw ached as I slowly relaxed my muscles and pulled the belt out of my mouth. I handed it back to Alfred and he went to go put it on the nearby table.

"That wasn't so bad I guess. I've definitely had worse" I laughed. Alfred began wrapping my leg in white medical tape. When he finished, he put a giant walking cast on. I had to give him credit; he did most of it without my help. Bruce must have needed a lot of medical treatment.

"You know, if you had a cape like I suggested you could have prevented falling to the ground like that" Bruce said tapping my cast.

"I have my reasons for not having a cape" I told him. "Well they are very effective out in the field. They protect the user against flames, bullets, and are an effective tool for gliding" he explained.

"Well I had to learn the hard way why I should have listened to my sensei. He warned me of the dangers capes possessed" I said.

Bruce arched an eye brow which made me laugh. That was a talent I was never able to do. "As I've told you before, vampires have incredible strength. If they get their hands around you, it could be quit deadly.

When I first started working alone I wore a cape. One night I was fighting a small coven I discovered. I thought I had killed all of them, but one jumped me from behind. I turned around to take him out but he managed to grab the end of my cape. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my chest.

He crushed most of my ribs and broke both of my shoulders. I managed to stake him before I fell to the ground. I laid on the ground for two days in agonizing pain. I wasn't able to move, and I had to endure my bones slowly clicking back into place. I burned the damn thing after that" I said. Remembering that made me shiver. I was in hell for days after that. I was lucky that blood sucker didn't kill me.

I looked down at my leg and knew that I would be feeling this as well. I hated the feeling of my bones healing. Only this time I was going to quicken the healing duration. Even though I heal faster than normal people, it would still take well over three weeks to be able to walk again. I didn't have that much time to waste.

"Well I won't force one on you. But the rewards outweigh the risks" he told me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my cast. I focused on my palms and drew my energy towards them. My palms began to glow, and I swept my hands back and forth.

Alfred gasped and Bruce just stared. I could feel the vast pain of my leg healing itself. When my energy levels began to dangerously drop; I stopped. Out of breath I grimaced at the painful tingling in my leg.

"Amazing" muttered Alfred. Bruce brought the X-ray machine back over and took more pictures. He went over to the computer and analyzed my skeletal structure.

"Impossible" he said. My shattered femur now resembled a somewhat normal bone. It was now cracked in the shape of a spiral. My knee was back where it belonged and was nearly healed. My ankle bone was healed but the bone was still weak.

"You just skipped months of healing and surgery" he said in astonishment. "After I rest a little I'll be able to heal the rest of it. I'll be walking by the end of the week without physical therapy" I proudly said.

"I made a good decision when I let you work with me" he said smiling back at me. I blushed at the rare occurrence of seeing one of his smiles. Whenever he smiled it was either because he got his way, or when he wanted to scare someone. He never smiled out of modesty or at the slight chance that he was happy. But there it was clear as day, and it was directed at me.

A sudden surge of pain went through my leg and I winced and grabbed my cast waiting for it to subside. Only it didn't. Bruce was at my side immediately.

"You need to take some drugs Ratchel. Now is not the time to be stubborn" he commanded. I shook my head at him.

"All I need is a Vikeden and some rest. I don't want to be too spaced out because I want to keep healing my leg so I can get better faster" I said shoving the needle away that he had in his hand.

He put the needle on the tray and signaled for Alfred. Alfred appeared holding a tray with a glass of water and a pill. This place was like a pharmaceutical company.

Alfred gave me the glass and pill. I swallowed the pill with ease and sat back on my arms. I was exhausted from tonight's events and I didn't feel too hot either.

"Alfred, can you go and make sure Tim did his homework and gets ready for bed. Don't worry about her, I'll bring her up now" he said to Alfred. Alfred wasted no time and went ahead of us.

I was waiting for Bruce to hand me crutches, but instead he lifted me gently off the table. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked down at the floor. I couldn't get over how tall he was.

"Why is it I'm always carrying you" he asked me. I snickered at his remark and laid my head on his shoulder. I could feel his body heat through his shirt and he smelled like after shave. A drip of water glided down his neck until it was soaked up by his shirt. He must have taken a shower while Alfred worked on my leg.

As he walked up the stairs the lights in the cave began to go off simultaneously. After he set the alarms, we walked through the book case.

The manor was definitely not Bruce's style. Everything here was owned by his parents. The only thing he seemed to care about updating was the alarms, cable, and his coffee maker. I still didn't know how to work the damn thing.

We passed the many empty rooms, one of which remained closed at all times. His parent's room. Tim's room was in a separate wing because Bruce thought the kid might want his privacy. If only that were true.

Every spare moment he had was spent in my room with me. We watched TV together, read together, and he talked constantly. He described his team's missions to me, and talked about Bruce a lot. The kid did nothing but praise him, and I could tell he had a lot of love for him.

He also had an affinity for asking questions about my past. At first I thought Bruce had put him up to it, but the kid never asked the same questions twice.

Having him around did help me to relax a little. His mind was young but a soothing presence unlike other kids his age that seemed to broad cast their thoughts.

Being alone all day in this huge manor was a little nerve racking. Alfred was their whenever I needed him but it wasn't the same. I was used to doing my own thing, and now I felt like a little child.

Bruce flicked the light on and my rooms contents came into view. Everything was in the same place I left it. My lab top was on the bed and the TV was still on. Funny how only a short while ago I was lying around waiting to lose my mind and now I would be lying around with my mind but with a busted leg. I really needed to get my act together if I was going to succeed in killing my enemy. Not only that, but my baby sister was about to find out about her terrible dark past. What if she wasn't strong enough?

Bruce laid me on the bed and put a pillow under my leg. I forced back a wince when he had to touch my leg. He sat down next to me and grabbed a loch of my hair that fell from behind my ears.

"Are you alright? You look upset" he asked. I snapped out of my internal thoughts and looked up at him.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. I get distracted easily" I said smiling at him. "Can you hear people this far out?" he asked astonished.

"Oh no. The only people I can hear are Alfred and Tim. Tim's thoughts are very quit and non obtrusive and Alfred usually keeps his distance but I have no problem linking with him as you know" I joked.

"Let's just say I'm investing in a new technology at Wayne industries that can create a barrier against telepathic's. Alfred will be the first to test it out" he explained.

"Hm, well I'd be happy to be your test subject. I'm still waiting to find something that can block my telepathy. You don't know what it's like. Constant loud blabbering that's stuck in my head" I said.

"How old were you when you were able to do it" he asked. Here we go. Now he was going to start asking questions. I was about to tell him I needed my rest when he stretched his legs out on the bed and laid beside me with his back on the dash board.

"Well, I've always known what I was. My father taught me and my sister our ancient language. But he never told her where it came from. He also taught us basic martial arts.

He said that I would start getting my powers around age ten. I was able to read minds when I turned nine and my other powers followed through the years after that" I told him.

"My dad worked with me every day on trying to control my telepathy but I was never as good as him. To this day I can't control it" I said.

"I didn't know you can speak another language" he said. "You never asked" I teased him. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I can speak a couple different languages actually. I can speak Fae, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, and French" I told him.

"You learned all of those languages in just a few years. How old are you again" he poked me. Why was he being so playful with me? He was not being himself at all. It was a little disappointing. I liked it more when he was gloomy and mysterious.

"23 smart one, and being a Fairy gives me some advantages. I learn fast, and I almost never forget something I learn" I poked him back.

"Say something in your language; I'm curious" he said folding his arms. I was a little surprised that he asked.

"Ayia nos trem ala saishara" I said in my language. He widened his eyes at my words. "What did you say" he asked. He pulled up a pillow and leaned against it.

"I said that I'm afraid to tell my sister" I said. "I know, but you have to do it. If you want, I'll go with you" he said grabbing my hand. Since when was he Mr. nice guy?

"I appreciate that, but I don't want you to be there. When I restore her memories, it won't be the prettiest scene. Not only will she see everything for the first time, but I will also have to see everything she does. I don't want you to see me like that" I said. I was going to have to see the whole thing all over again. It'll be like watching a movie, and Izzie and I are the only two who have the tickets.

"What happened that night" he asked. I looked at him shocked. That was the one conversation he's always avoided. Not once did he ask about my training, what my missions were previously, or what happened the night my parents died. All he knew about me was that I was trained by Pai Mai, and that Cain was the one that killed mom and dad. He told me about his parents, and Alfred filled me in on a lot of things to. Now that he wanted to know, can I tell him? So much has happened to me, and most of it I don't want to remember or talk about. I don't even know if I can talk about it.

"Bruce, I want to tell you everything, but I… it's very hard to talk about. My own sister doesn't even know" I said tracing a pattern on his sweat pants with my finger. I didn't even realize I was touching him, and when I saw I pulled away immediately.

"I know that Izzie doesn't know about your parents" he said. "Obviously she doesn't know that; I'm talking about everything else" I said. He closed his eyes and waited for me to talk. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked completely worn out. When was the last time he slept? He still had his hand over mine, and he scooted down farther on the bed.

I wanted to just open my mouth and tell him everything. But it was so hard! How would he react when I told him I used to be a spy, and that my partner and ex boyfriend was a deadly assassin? Or how I got my student killed? Even just telling him how I got through my grotesque training was painful. I would rather get bitten by a thousand vampires than go through training again. If I couldn't tell him, maybe I could show him. Ever since I was given a journal at the youth center, I wrote in it every time I experienced something. I could give him my journal! It seemed like a good idea, but there was a lot of private stuff written in it. But maybe, I needed someone to know. Someone other than myself.

I was about to tell him to grab my journal for me when I heard a quite snore. I looked over and found him fast asleep. It was the first time I saw him so vulnerable, so… peaceful. I smiled at the rare occurrence of seeing him this way. I reached down and pulled the blankets over us, and turned out the light. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. This was the first time in a long time that I slept with another guy.

Feeling the effects of tonight, I started to fall asleep. Tomorrow I would give Bruce my journal. If he decided that he didn't want me any longer, then that would be just another thing I would have to live with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke up to a hand slowly running up and down my waist. I rolled over onto my side and stared at Bruce. The room was dark but I could still make out his face. He continued to rub my thighs delicately. I reached over and caressed his cheek. My sudden movement must have startled him because he stopped touching me.

"No, don't stop" I whispered in his ear. He was still for a second, but then wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled me into him. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and gasped when he entered my mouth. My senses came alive as I tasted him in my mouth.

I wrapped my leg around his waist, and felt my way up his shirt. His abs were hard, as were his pecks.

I tugged on his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it at the edge of the bed. I pulled away from him and sat up on the bed. I straddled him and bent down to kiss him again.

He moved his hands so that they were on my hips. His hands then ducked underneath my shirt and traced a trail up the sides of my waist. When he came to my breasts he cupped each one. His thumb then went in my bra and brushed against my nipples. I broke our kiss and moaned. He pulled his hands out and grasped the bottom of my shirt. Before he could pull it off I stopped him.

I reached over and picked up his shirt. I laid it on top of his eyes, and kissed the side of his neck. God he smelled amazing.

I pulled my shirt off and threw it. I unclasped my bra and laid it on his stomach. I dragged it by the strap all the way down his stomach. This way he knew what the surprise was.

I picked his right hand up, and put it on my left breast. My nipple was fully erect, and just waiting to be fondled. I wanted him to feel me before seeing me.

He grasped my right breast with his other hand. He began to knead them both while running his thumbs over my nipples. I gasped loudly and started to rock my hips. I could feel his desire, and I knew he could feel mine to. I stood up on my knees and pulled my shorts and under wear off.

I grabbed his hand once more, and slowly dragged it down my abdomen until I reached my sex. He stroked me delicately in my sweet spot. My nub was swollen and throbbing almost as fast as my heart.

He inserted a finger and I moaned loudly. He slipped in a second finger while his other hand continued to massage my breast. He picked up the speed and I said his name as I released. He pulled his hand away and took the shirt off that was blind folding him. He sat up with me still in his lap and kissed me hard on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around him trying to get as close as possible. He pulled me against his chest and then flipped us over in one swift move. I was directly under him, and he had an arm around me, caging me in. I couldn't move a single inch in any direction. He hovered over me and then moved his mouth to my neck. While I was distracted he pulled his pants down. I felt something brush against my entrance, and I wrapped my legs around his strong waist.

My abdomen was burning, and my nub was throbbing. I wanted him more than anything else in the world. I pulled his hips forward, begging him to enter me. He leaned down to kiss me again and I felt his length brush my entrance again. He was torturing me! Finally, he surged his hips forward…

"Ratchel, are you alright?" I opened my eyes and saw Bruce leaning over me. He had a hand placed on my stomach and a worried expression on his face. But we were just… that was real, wasn't it?

"Huh, what" I said sleepily. He sighed and looked at my leg again. "Are you in pain? You were groaning in your sleep" he said. Oh my god, I was having a sex dream! And with Bruce of all people. And to make it worse, I was groaning!

"I'm fine, I guess I was having I nightmare" I lied. Nightmare my ass, that was the best dream I've ever had!

"What time is it" I asked stretching. I forgot about my leg and stretched it. A sharp pain radiated all the way up my spine. I grabbed my leg and cried in pain. Bruce backed away from me thinking he caused it.

"Sorry, I accidently stretched it" I explained. "Are you ok" he asked for the second time. I nodded and looked at the bedside table alarm. It was 10 in the morning.

"Wow, we actually slept in" I said amazed. "Yeah I guess we did. I must have fallen asleep here last night. Sorry" he apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't want to wake you up. You were exhausted" I said ruffling my hair. He stood up and walked over to the shades. He pulled them up and let the sun light in. I shielded my eyes until I was used to the light.

His shirt wasn't on and his hair was all over the place. I laughed which caused him to turn around. I stopped laughing the moment his chest came into view. It took everything I had not to blush. It would have been completely obvious the way my cheeks turn red.

"Nice hair" I blurted out. He smiled and said, "Right back at you." Oh god, I felt my hair and could tell it was a mess. Without thinking I jumped out of bed to go look in the mirror. When I put my cast on the floor I tripped and went down.

"Ratchel! What are you doing?" yelled Bruce. He jumped over the bed and knelt down beside me. He put an arm around my waist and put me back on the bed.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. This thing needs to come off because it weighs a ton" I told him. "It's not coming off until you're fully healed" he commanded.

"Now wait here, I'm going to go get you some breakfast" he said. Before he walked away, I pulled on his arm. I handed him his shirt that I picked up off the floor.

"You forgetting something" I smirked at him. He grabbed it and put it on. "I got really hot last night. I had to shimmy out of it because you had a death grip on my arm" he said. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. I was never going to sleep with him again. First he told me I was groaning, and now I found out I clung to him like a stuffed animal. Not to mention sleeping with him brought on weird sex dreams. Thank god I didn't do anything else to him.

"Don't worry about breakfast. I'm going to shower, and I'll make my way down stairs. You need to get ready for work or you'll be late" I told him. I motioned for him to hand me my crutches that were against the wall.

"I told you yesterday that I was going to take the day off, remember" he said. I didn't think he was being serious. And I didn't need to be looked after like a child.

"Well, I'm still not staying in this room. I was held up in here for two weeks. You obviously don't know me that well" I teased him.

"You're right, I don't. But how do you plan on moving around with a cast" he asked a bit irritated.

"Watch and learn" I said. I placed my hands over my leg and began healing myself. Because I had a good night's sleep, my energy today was almost tripled. I closed my eyes in pain. I could feel my bones fusing together, and tissues repairing themselves. I moved my palms down to where my ankle was and felt my ankle bone fuse together. I took a deep breath as I dropped my hands. My leg was numb, but it didn't hurt any longer.

"See, all better. I'll have to walk with a crutch to build up strength, but my leg is no longer broken" I told him. He looked surprised, and left the room. I sat there on the bed with a what the hell expression on my face. I was stuck there and the crutches were all the way across the room. I was getting ready to drag myself there when he came back into the room. He had a small saw with him.

He leaned down in front of me with the saw. He held onto my cast with one hand, and then started the saw with the other. It's not that I didn't trust him, but looking at the saw near my leg made me nervous.

I closed my eyes as I heard the saw start. My leg was vibrating when he started cutting through the cast. He kept a firm hand on the top of my leg to keep me from moving. The saw turned off and I opened my eyes.

"Oh come on, that wasn't so bad" he joked. I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. He peeled the cast until he was able to pull it off. He put it on the floor, and then started to unwrap the medical tape. He grabbed my foot and straightened my leg out slowly. Keeping his eyes on my face he then started to bend my leg in different directions.

"Does that hurt" he asked me. I shook my head and stretched my leg out. God did that feel good. I placed a hand on his shoulder for support and stood up putting all my support on my good leg.

I then put some weight on my right leg. It was a little soar but I was able to with stand my weight. I smiled at Bruce, and took a step. I lost my balance but he pulled me into him before I fell.

"Thanks. Like I said, I'll need to use a crutch for a little bit, but I should be fine" I told him. I used him as support again and stood back up. I took a small step towards the crutches. I grabbed the crutch and leaned on it. I was only going to need the one.

"Your knee and ankle should still be wrapped up" he said. "Yeah, but I want to take a shower first" I told him. He nodded and went to go open the bathroom door.

"Well, I'm going to go change, and make some coffee. Do you need any help… with the shower" he asked rubbing the back of his head. He looked kind of embarrassed, which was new for him. It was kind of cute.

"Uh no, I'll be ok. I won't be too long" I said. "Ok, when your done, call the kitchen phone and I'll come up here to help you down the stairs" he said. I nodded, and started walking towards the bathroom. I turned around to thank him, but he was gone. I didn't even hear him leave. I took a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. Now that I was by myself I could think clearly. Whenever he was around I felt stiff, and nervous.

I walked into the very large bathroom and started the shower. I placed the crutch on the wall near the shower for when I got out. I used the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I took my shorts and shirt off and threw them into the hamper that led to the laundry room.

I walked into the large shower and melted into the glorious hot spray. I shampooed and conditioned my long hair. I shaved twice, which was an ocd habit I've acquired over the years. Back when I was an agent, I never knew when my next shower was going to be. So I started to shave two sometimes three times in a row. I knew it didn't work that way, but it made me less self conscious.

I stood under the five different shower heads much longer then I needed to. When I finally came out of the shower, my skin was red from the heat, and the entire room was misty.

I dried myself off and wrapped my hair up in the towel. I limped over to the sink and wiped the mist from the mirror. I took the towel off and brushed out my hair. After I blow dried my hair, I grabbed my crutch and went back to my room. I pulled open the dresser, and sighed. It seemed that every time I opened the damn thing there was new stuff in it. Alfred was constantly sneaking new things in here.

Whether Bruce told him to, I didn't know. Most of it wasn't my style though. I wasn't the kind of girl that wore dresses, or dressed in fancy cloths. I was happy with shorts and a tank top.

I picked out a black bra and black camie. I put on some red jean shorts, and checked myself out in the mirror. I checked to see if my mark was there and sighed when I didn't see it. Six months until it came back.

I made my bed, and checked to see if everything was orderly. This wasn't my house after all, and I hated making work for Alfred.

Sitting on the bed, I tapped up my ankle, and my knee. I looked at my crutch and decided I didn't want it. I hated feeling helpless.

I reached under the bed until I found my journal. I decided last night that I was going to let Bruce read it, but on one condition. I paged through the numerous pages until I found the ones I was looking for, and tore them out. I didn't want Bruce to read about me and Wade. There are some things that a woman should keep to herself. Sure he was in the other pages; I practically grew up with him. I just tore out the parts when our relationship turned from innocent to something… more.

I tucked the journal in my shorts, and limped across the room. Keeping a hand on the wall, I made my way down the long hallway. I passed Bruce's room, which was when I realized his room was two doors down from me. I paused in front of his parent's room. I wonder what was inside. I wanted to crack open the door and peak, but I decided against it. It wasn't my place to do so.

I slowly walked down the stairs, keeping a hand on the railing at all times. I reached the bottom and looked back up the stair well. That was a long way down. I'm surprised that I hadn't run into Tim. The kid was constantly on the move. I often heard him running through the halls from my room. Then I remembered it was almost the afternoon. He would be in school until later in the afternoon.

I walked into the kitchen, and stood in the doorway. Bruce was sitting on a stool by the counter reading the paper. His hair was wet, and now he was wearing grey sweats, and a black wife beater. His biceps were out for display, and I had no problem staring at them. He looked over his paper and frowned at me.

"I told you to call me; I don't want you going up and down stairs" he said angrily. "Sorry, but I decided that I needed to do it on my own. I'm tired of being carried around all the time. I'm not a wimp" I said with my hands on my hips. He was about to say something else, but decided against it. I knew he was peeved because he was grinding his jaw like he always did when he was mad.

I sat down across from him and stared at the paper. He was obviously avoiding me. I tapped on the granite, just to annoy him. After about four minutes, he peaked over his paper and glared at me. I smiled at him.

He folded the paper and laid it on the counter. "So, what are you hungry for" he asked. "Frosted Flakes" I said. "You want cereal? How about some eggs or French toast with a bowl of fruit" he said standing up and making his way over to the stove. Was he going to cook?

"Just cereal please" I said. He shook his head at me and grabbed a bowl and opened a cabinet that must have had every single kind of cereal box ever made. He placed the box and bowl in front of me and handed me a spoon. I poured the cereal and started eating. He turned around with a carton of milk.

"Are you that hungry that you can't wait for the milk" he laughed. I shook my head. "I'm lactose intolerant."

"Hmm, you can't just eat dry cereal" he said putting the milk back in the fridge. He came back over and leaned on his elbows across from me. He arched an eye brow and stared at me. I put my spoon down feeling a bit awkward.

"What?" I asked him. "What else are you going to eat" he asked. "This is what I always eat for breakfast" I told him. He was starting to irritate me. Why was he pushing food at me?

"Not good enough. With the amount of energy we burn, you need to eat more calories". He went back to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fruit, and put it in front of me. He sat across from me and handed me a fork.

I gave him a crazy stare. "Why are you telling me what to do?" I asked him straight out. "What?" he asked appalled. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. He was treating me like a child.

"What's wrong with just eating cereal by itself? I eat enough and I don't need you to tell me how to take care of myself. And for the record, I'm not a breakfast person" I stood up and stormed out of the kitchen not even caring that I was putting all my weight on my leg. I walked all the way up the stairs and back into my room. I slammed the door and paced around my room. I was fuming and I needed to try and calm down.

I hated being told what to do. I've been doing my own thing all these years; I'm not used to someone taking care of me. The last time I had someone; they played me and left me all alone.

I suddenly started to feel bad about my outburst. Bruce was probably downstairs trying to figure out why I snapped. I shouldn't have blown up at him. I pulled my journal out from behind my pants and looked at it.

I took a deep breath and walked back down to the kitchen. Bruce was still standing where I'd left him staring into space. Now I felt even worse. He looked up at me with surprise all over his face. Without taking a step in his direction I threw the journal onto the counter. It landed loudly right in front of him. He looked down at it and then back at me.

"Read it, it'll tell you everything you need to know." and then I turned to leave once more. Before I left the room I said, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at communication, or controlling my temper" I said leaving the room once more.

O0O

I was laying on my bed trying to pretend to be interested in TV. But no matter how much I payed attention, I couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce was doing this very moment. He was reading about my past, my fears, and my greatest failures. I couldn't help but think about the first day I met my master. At the time I thought he was the answer to all of my prayers. He promised me strength, knowledge, and most important. Revenge. I was young, and naïve. I drank his words in like they were liquid gold. I remember the day as clearly as my parent's death…

O0O

"Get in there girl" yelled the officer throwing me in a cell. He was three times bigger than I, and he had a strong grip on my thin upper arm. He threw me onto the hard ground, and closed the see through door. He grunted and left me to wallow in my hatred.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized I was in a holding cell for out of control kids. I stood up and touched the see through walls. They weren't glass, but strong enough to keep from breaking.

_"That girl is a total freak? She could have killed Becky. Maybe she's a lesbian? She looks too delicate to be in a place like this"_.

I walked over to the bed in the corner and gripped my head trying to block out the other kids thoughts. I looked at my pale white skin, and could see a bruise forming where the officer had gripped me. Now that I was alone, I was able to take in a deep breath and calm down. Not only ten minutes ago, I was straddling another girl on the ground and wailing on her face. When the guard finally managed to pull me off; her face was unrecognizable. The reason, she called me a freak. Well, she didn't say it out loud anyway.

I've only been here a month, but I was already on the facilities radar. I caught a peek at my clip board last week, and was shocked at what I saw. I was described as; angry, vicious, violent, bites, claws, and must be kept separate from the other children. I told myself that after I was taken from the other facility because of my anger issues I was going to straighten out and work on getting out of here.

I promised my father that I would protect Izzie. We managed to stay together a measly week after our parents death. They then separated us because of our age difference. I was sent to a facility for teenagers who were waiting for foster families, and she was sent to a different place. Thank god for Sharon's parents. My father had arranged for Izzie to stay with them if anything were to happen to them. My father was very close with Sharon's parents. He told me that they were honorable warriors, and they were very close friends.

So for the moment she was safe. I on the other hand, was stuck in a place where I had a painted target on my forehead. My father made it very clear to me that I couldn't live with Izzie. He intended for her to live a normal life, while I had to carry the family's burden of riddening the vampires. How was I supposed to do that held up in this place!

I made it clear to everyone who messed with me that they would have no mercy from me. Fighting became second nature to me that I didn't think twice about jumping any girl that looked in my direction. After two months of failed counseling, and failed foster homes, I was sent to this retched place that I'm in now.

I stared down at my hands, and wondered how things came to this. Three months ago, I was at home with my dad, and mom. If they were still alive, I would be sitting in front of the fire place listening to my dad's strong voice. Izzie would be in mother's lap, and we would all listen to my father's story. They were always heroic, and had some kind of lesson. When my dad talked, he chose his words wisely, and they always had a point. The way he spoke reminded me of a king, or a commander. I could listen to him speak for hours, and I often retold the stories in my head, but they never sounded the same.

After the story, my mom would put Izzie to bed, and kiss me goodnight, and then go to bed herself. She would always sleep with her mind open in case we needed her. I remember one night I had a fever. Before I could call for her, she came into my room, and sat at my bedside all night long. And when I was upset, she would pull me into her and wrap her arms around me. Her long golden hair would fan all around me, and I was embraced by the calming ocean.

Sometimes, my dad would stay up later, and we would talk for hours. I would always lay my head on his chest and listen to his strong heart. I loved tracing his tattoo on his shoulder that had swirls and symbols. I asked him what they were, and he said they were his birth right. I never knew what he meant, but it never stopped me from asking.

When we were alone, He taught me many stories. He said they were for my ears only, and that one day, I would use them to aid me in any situation. The mornings were spent practicing with swords, and fighting, while the afternoons were time for lessons, and school work. But at night, I would cuddle up with my father, and we did whatever I wanted. I made him read every single book we had. We never watched TV or played any games. All I wanted was to hear his voice, and be wrapped me up in his arms. His words still ring in the back of my head.

"_Moon of my life, these words I speak to you _are_ very important_" he said in our language. I looked into his amethyst colored eyes and waited for him to speak. I knew that if he was using the old language, that it was important.

"_There will come a season, that I will not be here to protect you. As my oldest young, I regrettably have to put my responsibility onto your shoulders. You alone have to protect your little sister, and make sure she has a normal life; even if that means distancing yourself from her. Your mother and I have taken the necessary precautions to make sure her abilities are sealed away unless she receives a fatal injury. She is never to know of what she is. Evil is all around the world, my moon, and you will have to be ready to protect and serve it. If a day should arise that I am no longer here to protect you, you must always wear your mother's necklace. It will keep your mind safe. Do you understand_?" he asked. I nodded, not knowing what he meant at the time.

I layed down on the lumpy mat and closed my eyes. I cupped my ears trying to shut out the thundering thoughts that were broadcasting in my head. When I was upset like this, my ability was much harder to control.

"_I wonder who my parents are. My mom was a crack whore just like me. This bitch should know not to fuck with me up in here"_

My heard was spinning from all the voices, and I couldn't stop it. I screamed as a burst of energy erupted from my body, and a loud crashing noise made me open my eyes. The once unbreakable glass was in pieces on the floor. I stood up and decided this was the perfect time to escape. I started to run when I slipped and fell right onto the sharp glass. I landed on my hands and knees and as I tried to get up I kept slipping from my socks on the slippery floor. The white floor slowly started to turn red from my cut knees and hands. I wiped the tears from my eyes, not knowing that I had streaked my face with blood in the process.

Instead of getting up and running, I just sat there on my knees crying. There was no way I could succeed. Even if I did get out, where would I go? I had no money, no place to stay, and I didn't even know what I was. I knew I wasn't human, but my parents never actually said what I was! My dad spent all these years preparing me, but instead of prepared, I felt helpless. I didn't know what the next step was. I was about to go lie back on the bed and give up when I heard his voice.

"_Get up girl, and meet me at the front gate. Go now, I have taken care of the guards" _a loud booming voice commanded. It was rare, but I could distinguish a very hard accent coming off of this man. He sounded Japanese even in his thoughts, so he definitely wasn't born in the U.S. How did he know I would be able to hear him? My curiosity overwhelmed my other senses and I did as he commanded. I bolted out of the cell and ran down the hall. I was just beginning to wonder what happened to all of the guards when I tripped over something and landed in a pool of warm fresh blood. The guard that threw me into the cell was staring up at me with blank eyes. His throat was cut open, and he had several stab wounds in his chest. I was thrown back into the night my parents were killed. There was blood covering the walls, blood soaked into the carpet, and those eyes boring into mine.

I was about to scream when a hand clasped over my mouth. A tall and lean boy with short curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes was kneeling beside me. He had a bow in his hand and a sword on his back. He was wearing a tight red torso tunic and black tights with red boots. Was he the one who killed these guards? My immediate reaction was to try and fight him off but he was bigger than me and held me still. He looked into my eyes as if trying to communicate. I opened my mind but couldn't hear anything, or feel anything in the room. I should have felt him because everyone else here was dead. The other kids were nowhere to be seen either.

"Come with me. I'll get you out" he said to me. I shook my head and struggled against his hold. He then lifted me up and started running.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" he said with me in his arms. "Did you kill all these people" I asked with a shaky voice.

"No, that was someone else. This is actually my first mission" he explained smiling. He had a dimple on each cheek.

"Who are you" I asked appalled by this whole situation. "My names Wade Walker" he said nearing the exit. He opened the door and I was met with darkness.

In front of the building was a white limozine, and a short man with long white hair, a white beard, and bushy white eye brows. He had on a white kimono, and black sandals. I had the sudden feeling that this was the Japanese guy who had communicated with me earlier. Wade put me down and took out his bow and began to aim in different directions. What was he looking for?

"You know exactly what he is looking for girl" the man said. What? Did he just…

"Yes I can hear your thoughts just as you can read mine. That is, if you have the skills to get past my barrior" he said loudly.

"Who are you and why did you kill all those innocent people" I said crying. he walked up to me and talked very fast and loud in Japanese. Lucky for him I knew Japanese because my dad taught me two years ago. I knew numerous languages, and my dad taught me them all.

"I am the leader of the Night Brothers and Sisters. My name is Pai Mai. I was notified that in the act of your father's death, I was to continue your training. Those guards in there were far from innocent; they were the very creatures that killed your parents. If you come with me I will teach you how to stalk your prey with precise perfection, and I will teach you to hone your abilities. And I will also tell you what you are. But I warn you now girl, what I offer is not an easy way out. You will undergo strict and brutal training, and this is the last time I speak to you as an equal until the day you surpass me. Is that understood? And if you should betray me or run away, I will hunt you down and kill you myself; that is if the vampires don't get to you first" he said steeping closer. I nodded in a daze, and he slapped me hard in the face.

"You speak Japanese from now on girl. You do what I tell you, eat when and what I tell you, and you never, ever cry. Each tear you let fall is equal to one lashing. Do you understand me" he yelled.

"Yes sir" I said trying not to cry. He slapped me even harder in the face on the opposite side. Wade held me steady otherwise I would have fallen to the ground from the impact.

"Japanese" he screamed. "Hai" I said forcing back the lump in my throat. "Now get in the car, and don't say a word until you're spoken to" he ordered. I did as I was told but before doing so, I turned and looked down the street. I could have made a run for it, and now that I look back I wish I had. I didn't know it then, but later on I wished that the guards had killed me instead of going through the training that I considered to be worse than death.

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated this! I've been working on my other more popular stories. So I need the reviews to stay motivated! Anyway, I'm going to continue to explain Ratchels training in the next chapter, and she is also going to show just how strong she really is. The previous chapters she was always getting saved and kind of being the classic weak damsel in distress. That's because she was getting sick, but now that she's better she'll be showing her true colors. Thanks for reading and please review. I promise there will be a ton more action!**


End file.
